


Легенда Одинокой горы

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jared, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Jensen, Dragons, Human Jared, Inspired by The Hobbit, M/M, Top Jensen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Не стесняйтесь и подойдите поближе. Позвольте мне поведать вам историю о невероятной любви, которая расцвела среди ущелий Одинокой горы.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Легенда Одинокой горы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovers By A Lonely Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528723) by [im_using_my_made_up_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_using_my_made_up_name/pseuds/im_using_my_made_up_name). 



**Глава 1**

_Я вижу жар в горных отрогах,  
Вижу жар в кронах дубов,  
вижу жар души в ожогах,  
Вижу жар, воздуха кровь,  
теперь вспомнишь ли меня ты вновь._  
Эд Ширан «I See Fire», OST «Хоббит: Пустошь Смауга»

Давным-давно на одинокой горе жил дракон.

Не на простой горе. На великой горе, чье лицо Солнце целовало раньше всех, чья тень маячила, словно тучи в грозовую ночь, чьи склоны были полны лесов и водопадов. И только дракон мог покорить такую гору. И не простой дракон, а дракон великой силы. Дракон, чей огонь мог растопить скалы Старой эпохи, а крылья — справиться с ураганом.

По крайней мере, так говорилось в легендах.

Один дракон, как твердили легенды, жил на горе уже тысячу лет. Дракон сеял вокруг себя только смерть, его же чешуя была непробиваемой броней. Вот почему гора все эти годы оставалась одинокой.

Затем пришли люди. Уставшие люди. Они преодолели мили и мили, пробрались через пещеры и долины, переплыли на лодках озера и с горящими факелами в руках искали новое место для пахоты. Видите ли, они обрабатывали свою землю до тех пор, пока она не переставала быть плодородной, и во главе со Старейшиной, глаза которого загорались только при виде золота, когда последнее дерево не взрастило на себе ни единого плода, они покинули свою землю в поисках другой.

Люди нашли одинокую гору и были очень довольны тем, что над ее нетронутыми человеком склонами грудились облака. Предгорья были богаты растительностью, и по склонам, воспевая гимны природе, стекали полноводные реки. Они нашли землю, которую так сильно жаждали их глаза, но что им следовало бы сейчас сделать? Как бы они смогли жить в тени крыльев великого дракона?

Лучник закричал, что им бы следовало отправить Старейшину к дракону, чтобы договориться с существом, ведь именно он был повинен в их возможной скорой гибели.

Старейшина стоял во главе группы, дрожа на ветру в своей теплой одежде, голос его был не чем иным, как мышиным писком, когда он рассказывал о драконах и их могуществе, о том, как им нужны новые земли, чтобы наконец положить конец их изматывающему путешествию. Он призвал найтись храбрецу, который бы представлял его на переговорах, но ни один мужчина не вышел вперед.

Затем Старейшина, очень даже находчивый человек, завел разговор о богатствах, которые их ожидали, если бы они выдвинулись на север. Если земля была такой плодородной у подножия одинокой горы, то, безусловно, стоило бы попытать судьбу и отправиться на север в поисках еще более плодородных земель. Солнце будет к ним благосклонно, и им больше никогда не придется искать новое место, вещал Старейшина.

Но люди так и не сдвинулись с места. Они были народом Солнца. Что они будут делать, когда зима придет? Что они будут надевать на себя во время суровой непогоды? Что они будут делать, когда почва застынет? Старейшине, конечно же, никогда не приходилось думать о подобных вещах, поэтому в тот важный момент он это упустил. Только Целитель посмел высказаться о безумном плане Старейшины.

Предчувствуя свое поражение, Старейшина отправился на гору в одиночку. Он никогда в своей жизни не был так голоден, а фрукты в этих лесах были съедобными. Он останавливался сотни раз, чтобы перекусить или напиться, прячась в кустах от своих же людей, которые остались у подножия и умирали от голода. Пока люди прятали своих детей на тот случай, если появится дракон, Старейшина даже и не пытался того самого дракона найти.

По совершенной случайности, Старейшина обнаружил того, когда провалился в яму в земле прямо в драконье логово. Великий дракон спал под горой в зале, настолько величественном, что потолок, подпираемый высокими колоннами, скрывался в темноте. Полы были высечены из холодного гранита. Статуи королей и рыцарей Старой эпохи грозно взирали у толстых серых стен.

Старейшина ничего из этого не заметил, ведь все, что видели его глаза, было море золота, в которое он упал. Золото было перед ним и позади него. Золото было под ним и вокруг него. Старейшина закричал в экстазе от звука золотых монет, звенящих под его ногами.

И тогда дракон пробудился.

Прежде чем я вам расскажу, выжил ли Старейшина, вам нужно кое-что узнать о драконах.

Драконы были созданиями Старины, которых боялось все живое. От одного их взгляда кожа превращалась в бледный пергамент, кровь их была чернее ночи и так блистала, что могла любого ослепить. Они могли учуять ваш страх и языком попробовать ваш ужас на вкус. У них не было слабостей, и после себя они оставляли только испепеленную пустыню. Они убивали девственниц и вырезали скот, ни на секунду не задумываясь. Целые деревни исчезали с лица земли, павши перед их мощью.

Ходили слухи, что единственное, что волновало дракона, было только богатство. Они обладали естественной привычкой копить и собирать драгоценные камни и жили только от прикосновения драгоценного металла к своей чешуе. Их жажда золота была похожа на неприкаянность злого духа. Она была нескончаема и бессмысленна — нерушимая одержимость. Драконы обладали мудростью всего мира, но в то же время были рабами свой отравляющей жадности. Они постоянно спали и просыпались только тогда, когда больше не могли сопротивляться чувству голода, или когда находился какой-нибудь глупец, решивший дать бой дракону.

Проникнуть в сокровищницу дракона было самым быстрым способом сгореть заживо.

Вообразите ужас в глазах Старейшины, когда он увидел открытые глаза дракона, когда увидел расправленные огромные крылья. Старейшина испачкал свои штаны и задрожал как осиновый лист, застыв на своем месте. Великое чудище громко вобрало воздух через свой нос и с отвращением потрясло головой, и разбрасывая золотые монеты и, как был уверен Старейшина, алмазы, пролетело над залом. С блестящим золотом и разными драгоценными камнями, застрявшими в чешуе, дракон сиял и мерцал, как прекрасная катастрофа.

Затем представьте себе удивление Старейшины, когда он не оказался мертвым и сожженным заживо в мгновение ока.

Я не могу сказать, что произошло дальше, так как и сам в этом не уверен. Сказ о том, как Старейшина вел переговоры с драконом, разнится от человека до человека, у которого вы спросите. Некоторые говорили, что он заболтал дракона так, что у того пошла кругом голова, другие — что он восхвалял могущество дракона и танцевал под веселенькую мелодию, развлекая дракона столько дней, сколько ему понадобилось для прощения. Сам Старейшина вам бы просто сказал, что «приручил зверя с помощью дипломатического искусства и очаровательного остроумия».

Старейшина вернулся к своим людям через три с половиной недели после своего ухода, и многим пришлось прикоснуться к нему, дабы увериться, что он был настоящим и живым. Он собрал всех людей вокруг костра, угостился фруктами, что они ему принесли, и поведал собственную историю о драконе.

— Давным-давно, в Старую эпоху, — начал он, — жил Король-Под-Горой, гномий король. И он был таким богатым, что в его залах текли реки золота. Гномы добывали его под горой и процветали целую вечность до тех пор, пока не явился дракон, дышащий пламенем и оставляющий после себя только дым и пепел. Гномы либо погибли, сражаясь храбро, и, возможно, бессмысленно, или покинули Одинокую гору. Затем дракон превратил Главный зал в свое логово, купаясь в золоте и катаясь в богатствах, которые ему не принадлежали.

— Гномий король пытался договориться с драконом, — продолжил Старейшина, — но цена, которую запросил зверь, была слишком несправедлива, чтобы гордый король смог на нее согласиться.

Отсюда и пошла гибель его народа. Старейшина не был готов допустить, чтобы такое случилось и с его людьми, ни за что. Он сказал, что хитроумно толковал со зверем на его собственном Диком языке до тех пор, пока они не достигли приемлемого соглашения — приносить дракону в жертву скот каждый сезон взамен на сохранение мира и жизней людей под щедрой тенью горы.

На это люди запричитали:

— Как жертвоприношение драгоценного крупного рогатого и мелкого скота может быть приемлемым условием соглашения? — спрашивали они. Дракон жил под горой, и его власть не распространялась на предгорья и долины — землю, на которой люди хотели жить, — спорили они.

Старейшина стоял на толстом бревне, чтобы люди могли по крайней мере видеть макушку его лысеющей головы, и заговорил громким скрипучим голосом:

— Дракон хотел человеческих жертвоприношений, — сказал он. — Человеческих жертвоприношений, — Старейшина был хитер и быстро добавил, что именно он спас всех детей от смерти в пасти кровожадного чудовища в каждый сезон. — Жертвоприношение скота — слишком маленькая цена, которую можно заплатить за плодородные земли, — увещевал он.

— Но как же мы решим, чей скот пожертвовать? — воскликнул Учитель.

Старейшина ответил, что он возьмет на себя тяжелое бремя беспристрастного выбора людей, чей скот будет принесен в жертву, чтобы остальные люди смогли жить в спокойствии под присмотром горы. Это очень маленькая цена, еще раз повторил он, а потом еще раз. И если здесь есть кто-нибудь достаточно храбрый или достаточно ученый, чтобы говорить на Диком языке, или достаточно умный, чтобы заключить более выгодную сделку, Старейшина был бы счастлив отвести этого мужчину или женщину в драконье логово.

Вперед никто не вышел.

Прошло двенадцать щедрых лет, и Одинокая гора с каждым годом давала урожай все щедрее и щедрее. И за эти двенадцать лет жители Деревни меж Холмов только один раз видели тень от драконьих крыльев. Но какая это была тень! Каждый раз, когда мелькала тень, Старцы верили в то, что это дракон проглатывал Солнце и выплевывал его обратно. За те двенадцать лет сформировалась новая легенда о том, что дракон изрыгает пламя, которое получает, проглатывая Солнце. И любой зверь, который вредил их Солнцу, становился монстром в человеческих книгах.

Вот так дракон превратился в монстра.

И двенадцать лет спустя начинается наша история, дорогие мои друзья. Надеюсь, вы простите меня за задержку, потому что это была вся информация, которая должна была быть вам поведана, прежде чем мы действительно начнем. Теперь, когда вы узнали все, что вам нужно было знать о драконах и прошлом Деревни меж Холмов, вы готовы выслушать мою историю.

***

В Деревне меж Холмов жил парень двадцати трех лет, которые ему исполнились этим летом. Он работал в поле своего отца до тех пор, пока каждый грамм его жира не превратился в мышцы или не испарился вместе с потом, а потом еще немного. Он одиноко брел по деревне, уставившись себе под ноги, и поднял взгляд лишь тогда, когда над ним мелькнула драконья тень. Грязь запеклась на коленных заплатках, синяки украшали костяшки его пальцев, а под его туникой было еще больше шрамов, оставленных отцовским поясом.

Его звали Джаред. И до него никому не было дела.

Хотя на его отца в этом сезоне легла важнейшая ответственность. Отец был выбран Старейшиной наряду с другими мужчинами, которые должны были участвовать в жертвоприношении. Он приказал Отцу привести четырех коз, шесть лам и двух собак — вдвое больше, чем должен был заплатить один мужчина. Старейшина объяснил это тем, что в семье было двое мужчин — он и Джаред.

Голова Джареда опустилась еще ниже, когда он это услышал.

Отец не мог позволить себе лишиться в этом сезоне скота, потому что его участок не дал в этом году богатого урожая, и у него было только шесть коз, шесть лам и одна собака. Если бы он вместо собаки отдал часть урожая и практически весь скот, то его семья могла бы зимой умереть от голода. С этими мыслями Отец пришел к Старейшине и умолял его о пощаде, обещая возместить все со следующим сезоном. Щедрый Старейшина предложил ему два выхода: отдать дракону весь скот или, в качестве компромисса, принести дракону в жертву двух своих младших детей.

Джаред стоял за дверью, прижавшись ухом к дереву, пока Отец рассказывал своей жене о неудачных попытках убедить Старейшину войти в его положение. Слезы навернулись на ореховые глаза Джареда, когда Отец сказал, что лучше он себя принесет дракону в жертву, чем отдаст ему Брата или Младшую Сестру. Джаред проклял себя за то, что не обзавелся еще своей семьей и не съехал из отцовского дома, тогда бы Отцу не пришлось платить дань вдвое большую, чем любой другой мужчина в деревне.

— Жена, — Джаред слышал, как сказал его отец. — Прости меня за то, что делаю тебя вдовой в столь раннем возрасте. Но я должен вместо наших детей отправиться к дракону и надеяться, что Монстру придется по вкусу взрослый мужчина с мясом на костях, а не маленькие дети. Единственная и немыслимая альтернатива — вместо детей отдать весь наш скот, но это бы означало, что мы все умрем от голода в этом сезоне или в следующем.

— Я понимаю, Муж, — ответила Мачеха после того, как стихли ее рыдания. Джаред чувствовал на щеках тепло своих слез. — Я понимаю. Знай, что я всегду буду гордиться тем, что была твоей женой.

— Я уйду завтра до рассвета, — сказал Отец между своими собственными рыданиями. — Я должен попрощаться ночью с детьми и покинуть дом до того, как они проснутся.

— Я приготовлю твой любимый ужин, и этим вечером мы устроим маленький пир.

Джаред закрыл глаза, полные жгучих слез, и отошел от двери, не в силах слышать детали о последнем отцовском ужине. Когда Отец с Мачехой вышли из своей спальни, то ни один из них не догадался о присутствии Джареда при их разговоре. В тот вечер Мачеха принесла ему ужин в коровник, когда вся семья ела его за столом. Джаред пригнулся под окном и наблюдал, как Отец взял Брата и Младшую Сестру на руки, прижал их к своей груди и пораньше отправился спать.

Джаред вошел в дом только после наступления темноты, когда вся семья уже спала. Он беззвучно пробрался к своему сундуку и переоделся в теплую одежду, вытащил медальон своей матери и провел пальцами по ее портрету, моля присмотреть за ним. Джаред покинул отчий дом, последний раз взглянув на Брата и Младшую Сестру.

Что было хорошего в сыне, который не любил своего отца? Что хорошего было в сыне, который бы позволил своему отцу пожертвовать своей жизнью? Такой сын был никчемным. Вполне было уместно, что Джаред решил себя принести в жертву дракону вместо Брата и Младшей Сестры. Именно по этой причине он взбирался по Одинокой горе в компании яркой Луны, освещавшей ему дорогу.

Джаред не знал, где жил дракон, но слышал рассказ Старейшины в свои двенадцать лет, когда они впервые пришли на Одинокую гору, и каждый сезон, когда Старейшина обращался ко всей деревне. Как и все остальные в деревне, Джаред знал, что вход в логово дракона был где-то на краю долины, вверх по острому утесу.

Мягкий мох шелестел под его ногами. Низко висящие листья деревьев ласкали его лицо, вытирая теплые слезы и холодный пот, и Луна освещала ему путь, пока Джаред шел навстречу своей смерти. Лес пах жизнью, как и всегда, аромат свежих ночных цветов смешивался с запахом мокрой земли. Джареда скрутило от запаха, и он мог в любой момент распрощаться с тушеным мясом, съеденным на ужин.

Основной инстинкт говорил ему сделать шаг назад, свернуть на тропинку, ведущую к деревне, туда, где было безопасно. Затем он представил Отца, идущего по тому же пути, чувствующего тот же ужас, что и он, и смертельный рок, нависший над его головой. Но все так же настойчиво продолжал идти к дракону.

К тому моменту, как Джаред нашел дракона, небо стало уже розовым. Даже перед рассветом гигантский зверь с расправленными могучими крыльями, закрывающими весь утес, заставил Джареда громко выдохнуть от увиденной красоты. Дракон дремал, положив голову и лапу на скалу, которая была выше любого самого высокого человека, тяжелые ноздри периодически вспыхивали, когда из них вырывался теплый ветер выдохов. Кожа дракона, покрытая медными чешуйками, в которых застряли алмазы, рубины, изумруды, сапфиры и другие драгоценные камни, выглядела как самая яркая звездная ночь.

Его лапы были размером с валуны. Его глаза, защищенные морщинистыми веками, были размером с голову маленького мальчика, а его большое тело состояло из одних мышц, с помощью которых дракон с легкостью смог бы поднимать горы. В его груди был заперт пылающий огонь, сияющий желтым цветом, видимый даже через непроницаемые чешуйки. Шипы на его позвоночнике были длинными — по крайней мере длиною в фут на хвосте — и способны были разорвать любую плоть одним своим прикосновением.

Джаред стоял перед зверем, челюсть его отвисла так низко, практически до земли, просто от одного взгляда. По виду тени, мелькающей в небе над ним, работающим в поле каждый день, было ясно, что дракон величествен, но только сейчас Джаред смог понять, насколько тот был величественен. Его руки чесались прикоснуться к медным чешуйкам, ощутить грубую шкуру на животе дракона. Даже звук его дыхания, сильного, как штормовой ветер, посылал по спине Джареда дрожь страха и любопытства.

— Мой господин? — прошептал Джаред.

Дракон открыл свои глаза, и Джаред понял, что видел свое собственное отражение в большом, словно змеином, глазе. Он отшатнулся назад, его широко распахнутые глаза не отрываясь наблюдали за драконом, пока тот поднимался на лапы.

— Мой господин, прости меня за то, что потревожил твой сон, — сказал Джаред и поклонился, надеясь, что зверь поймет этот знак уважения.

_— Я не господин._

Джаред подскочил от звука и оглянулся вокруг себя в поисках источника глубокого и приятного голоса.

_— Я с тобой говорю, человек. Кто ты такой и почему ты меня беспокоишь, когда даже еще рассвет не настал?_

Джаред посмотрел на дракона и обнаружил, что его сверлили умные глаза, а не взгляд бессмысленного дикаря, как его предупреждали.

— Я Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов, — представился Джаред, смотря себе под ноги. — Мой отец — один из тех мужчин, которые были выбраны, чтобы принести свой скот в твое имя в жертву в этом сезоне. Но наше поле этим летом не дало хорошего урожая, и мы не можем позволить себе пожертвовать нашим скотом. Поэтому я пришел предложить себя в качестве жертвоприношения, если это доставит удовольствие его Светлости.

Дракон долго молчал, а Джаред все это время смотрел в пол.

_— Я сказал тебе, что я не Господин. Я дракон и нам нет дела до Господ. Скажи мне, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов, что значит «жертвоприношение»?_

Джаред нахмурил брови и поднял на дракона взгляд, полный растерянности:

— Это значит отказаться от того, что тебе очень дорого во имя большего блага, мой Гос... Сэр.

Дракон наклонил свою голову, разглядывая стоящего перед ним человека.

_— Так. Тогда скажи мне, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов, почему лишение жизни является жертвоприношением?_

— Я не понимаю, Сэр.

_— Если бы ты дорожил своей жизнью, тебя бы здесь не было. Как ты можешь пожертвовать своей жизнью, если ты не любишь ее всем своим сердцем?_

Руки Джареда задрожали, предчувствуя скорое поражение. Но в этот раз он не смел терпеть неудачу, ведь ее ценой будет отцовская жизнь.

— О великий и милосердный, снизойди ко мне своею добротою. Я клянусь Солнцем, что принесу в жертву все, что только ты захочешь. Тебе нужно только это назвать, Сэр.

Голова дракона приблизилась к Джареду, но в этот раз он не сдвинулся с места. Ноздри раздулись, дракон понюхал его и отодвинулся назад:

_— Я чувствую, что ты до сих пор девственник. Сколько тебе лет, маленький человек?_

— Двадцать три года, Сэр, — ответил Джаред, прикусив язык, чтобы не ляпнуть, что он не _маленький_ человек. 

_— И ты до сих пор не взял себе никого в жены или в любовники. Твоя невинность, наверное, очень ценное твое сокровище,_ — эхом отозвался в голове Джареда голос дракона. — _Кому ты ее пообещал?_

Щеки Джареда залил яркий румянец, и он опустил голову:

— Солнцу, Сэр. Но она твоя, если ты захочешь, — дрожащим голосом произнес Джаред.

Дракон вздохнул, и Джаред почувствовал, как теплый воздух обдал его тело. Он не знал, что дракон над ним смеялся.

 _— Ты меня искушаешь, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов. Но я не собираюсь лишать тебя невинности. Не думаю, что это бы было… приятно нам обоим,_ — жар распространился по щекам и груди Джареда. — _Однако ты можешь меня удовлетворить и другими способами._

— Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, Сэр, — быстро выпалил Джаред.

_— Что угодно? Посмотрим. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты приходил ко мне трижды в неделю до конца сезона. Согласись ты с этим, и я откажусь от жертвоприношений от целой деревни до конца этого сезона._

— Сэр? Я не понимаю. — Джаред взглянул на дракона.

_— Все просто, маленький человек. Приходи ко мне трижды в неделю каждую неделю в этом сезоне вместо всего скота, который должен будет мне быть принесен в жертву от всей твоей деревни._

Дракон с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как Джаред обдумывал его предложение. В конце концов Джаред согласился:

— Если это все, чего ты хочешь, Сэр, то я сделаю все, что тебе будет угодно.

Пламя в груди дракона разгорелось еще сильнее, а его глаза засияли еще ярче, чем любой драгоценный камень, украшавший его чешую. Он долго и пристально смотрел на человека перед собой, на сладкую красоту и невинность. Я могу сказать, что в тот момент дракон еще не знал, что нашел свое самое бесценное сокровище, но уже знал, что нашел кое-что важное для себя — хорошего собеседника. За все это время и двенадцать лет с тех пор, как люди поселились под Одинокой горой, дракон не видел никого похожего на Джареда — бескорыстного, благородного и, самое главное, не боящегося его.

 _— Тогда договорились,_ — сказал дракон, стоя на ногах и возвышаясь над Джаредом. Когда дракон выпрямился во весь свой рост, то закрыл все поле зрения Джареда. Одинокая гора, леса и холмы исчезли, и Джаред остался в этом мире один на один с драконом. И это не было самым худшим из сценариев.

_— Так как я не получил своей порции еды, мне нужно найти ее самому. Укройся, маленький человек. Лучше бы тебе спрятаться, пока я взлетаю._

Джаред побежал к самому большому валуну, что был поблизости, и встал за ним. Он слышал, как дракон мысленно произнес: _«Мы еще встретимся, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов»_ перед тем, как расправить крылья. Подняв такой сильный ветер, что Джареда закачало в его же убежище, дракон улетел.

**Глава 2**

— Монстр попросил трижды в неделю быть его сучкой, а? Это все? — Отец орал на Джареда.

— Нет, сэр. Все, что он просил — так это просто меня видеть, — сказал Джаред, глядя в землю. Он не считал себя достойным смотреть Отцу в глаза. Брат работал в доме Старейшины. Мачеха и Младшая Сестра наблюдали за ними из кухни.

— Я думал, что дракон — дикарь. Наверное, он просто глупец. Какая польза зверю от такого человека, как ты? — крикнул Отец. — Я никогда ничего не говорил против твоего обещания Солнцу. Знаешь, Джаред, почему?

— Нет, сэр.

Отец ударил кулаком по столу, и Джаред подпрыгнул от звука. Он слышал, как ахнула Младшая Сестра и как Мачеха ее успокаивала.

— Все потому, что я боялся за женщину, которую ты возьмешь. Теперь я сочувствую дракону — быть обремененным такой мерзостью, как ты! Ты бесполезный кусок коровьего дерьма, и именно ты должен был умереть, а не твоя мать!

На глазах Джареда навернулись слезы от упоминания его матери. Он не поднял головы, когда Отец встал со стула, и не издал ни звука, когда тот ударил его по щеке. Он смотрел, как отцовские ноги развернулись и послышался шепот «наконец-то принес хоть какую-то пользу». Несмотря на ноющую щеку, губы Джареда изогнулись в полуулыбке.

Возможно, вам было бы интересно узнать, что такого сделал бедный Джаред, чтобы навлечь на себя отцовский гнев? По правде говоря, он ничего не сделал. Джаред был трудолюбивым мальчиком, который никогда не спорил со старшими. Он помогал людям, когда мог, а иногда даже и когда не мог. Джаред был хорошим человеком, на которого никто никогда не жаловался, и достаточно тихим, что никто никогда с ним не заговаривал и его не обсуждал.

Причиной ненависти было то, что мать Джареда умерла при его родах, и Отец никогда не любил свою первую жену настолько, чтобы полюбить своего первенца. Джаред с детства привык к презрению, с которым относился к нему Отец, и сам, как отец, винил себя в смерти своей матери. Именно поэтому он не женился, поэтому никогда не съел больше, чтобы утолить свой голод, поэтому он работал без передышки от заката до рассвета.

Джаред знал, что не был достоин жизни, и пытался быть настолько мертвым, насколько мог быть живой человек.

Дракон был прав. Джаред никогда не ценил свою жизнь и встретил бы смерть с распростертыми объятиями, если бы ее когда-нибудь встретил. И когда наступило утро дня, следующего за днем, когда он повстречал дракона, мальчик был уже на полпути к Одинокой горе и драконьему логову.

Джаред нашел дракона у самого входа в пещеру, лежащего на спине и подставившего свое брюхо Солнцу. Снизу его чешуя была светлее, еле заметного желтого цвета, как у Луны перед полнолунием, в ее углублениях застряло множество золотых монет. Джаред отчетливо видел пылающий огонь в драконьей груди, прямо под большой темно-бронзовой чешуей. Контраст между мягкими кремовыми чешуйками и старой, жесткой пластиной был очень заметным. Желание почувствовать чешую под кончиками пальцев и посмотреть, был ли он прав насчет их твердости, было слишком сильным, и Джаред не смог устоять.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаред шагнул к дракону, широко обходя одно крыло, чтобы коснуться живота. Джаред был поражен, насколько дракон был огромен на самом деле — даже лежа на спине он был выше Джареда. А Джаред вовсе не был маленьким человеком. Независимо от того, насколько сильно он сутулился, он всегда был по крайней мере на голову выше всех остальных.

Джаред медленно поднял руку и быстро отскочил после легкого прикосновения. Тело дракона было горячим на ощупь, и Джаред не знал, что был одним из немногих, кто об этом знал. Был не обжигающе горячим, а приятным и теплым — словно Солнце на лице после дождливой ночи. Джаред сжал пальцы в кулак, пытаясь противостоять искушению, но через пару минут сдался и положил свою ладонь дракону на живот.

Как только дракон зашевелился, взгляд Джареда устремился на его морду. Он сошел с ума, видимо, поэтому начал круговыми движениями гладить зверя по животу — так матери успокаивали своих детей. Джаред продолжил свое занятие, тихонько напевая себе под нос, и дракон в конце концов снова погрузился в сон, храпя и громко пыхтя.

Джаред улыбнулся.

Большая бронзовая пластина возвышалась над всем телом, и Джаред осторожно поднялся на носках, чтобы до нее дотянуться. Он держался за живот дракона при этом, чтобы не упасть на крылья. И к тому времени, когда он заметил, что его хватка стала слишком крепкой, было уже поздно.

Большая драконья голова поднялась, его зеленые глаза были прикованы к Джареду, дым вырывался из ноздрей. Крылья взвились в воздух, когти вонзились в землю, помогая перевернуться огромному телу. Рука Джареда, застывшая в воздухе, коснулась бронзовой чешуи, когда дракон поднимался на лапы. У него была только секунда, чтобы ощутить грубую кожистую структуры пластины перед тем, чтобы, будто обжегшись, отдернуть руку. Джаред отшатнулся и упал на свою задницу, споткнувшись о камень, все еще не отводя глаз от дракона.

Дракон поднялся на лапы, и Джаред увидел гнев в его глазах и в том, как вспыхнули его ноздри.

— Извини, — пробормотал Джаред. — Мне очень жаль, Сэр. Я не хотел беспокоить твой сон, хотя, похоже, это именно то, что я продолжаю до сих пор делать. Мне просто было интересно.

Голова дракона внезапно откинулась назад, и Джаред был уверен, что дракон собирался сжечь его заживо, достойное наказание, как ему показалось, и закрыл глаза. Когда ни жара, ни огня Джаред не почувствовал, то открыл один глаз и увидел, что дракон наблюдал за ним, наклонив голову.

Он выглядел удивленным, что и отразилось на его голосе:

_— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, маленький человек._

— Спасибо, Сэр, — ответил Джаред. — Хотя я вовсе не маленький, — едва слышно добавил он.

Дракон фыркнул, ковыряя когтями землю.

 _— Я не думал, что ты придешь, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов_ , — сказал дракон у Джареда в голове.

— Я дал тебе свое слово, Сэр. А свое слово я всегда держу, — ответил Джаред, поднимаясь на ноги.

_— Я и вижу._

Под пристальным взглядом дракона Джаред переминался с ноги на ногу, понурив голову. В течение долгого времени они просто молчали, и тишина уже из привычной начала перерастать в неловкую для нашего бедного Джареда. Поэтому он выпалил:

— Что ты делал? Вверх животом.

_— На улице теплый и солнечный день. Что я, по-твоему, должен делать в такой день? Принимал солнечные ванны._

— Разве это не опасно — подставлять живот солнцу?

Дракон фыркнул и снова начал разминать лапы. Джаред понял, что дракон так смеялся.

_— Я дракон. И ничто не может мне навредить._

— А это правда, что про тебя говорят, что ты провел на Одинокой горе уже тысячу лет? — спросил Джаред.

_— Любопытный, да?_

Джаред снова понурил свой взгляд:

— Прости меня, Сэр, я не хотел тебе дерзить.

 _— Тебя не за что прощать, маленький человек. Твои вопросы мне кажутся забавными,_ — дракон подождал, пока Джаред не посмотрел на него, и продолжил: — _Что касается твоего вопроса, если честно, я не знаю. Я пробыл здесь очень много лет и потерял счет времени после первых пятидесяти трех лет. Время не имеет значения для драконов._

— О. Сэр, так какие задания ты хотел, чтобы я выполнил?

 _— А чем бы ты мог мне быть полезен?_ — спросил дракон. Он поднял одну свою большую лапу и задержал ее над головой Джареда. — _Ты очень маленький, человек, вот что я скажу. Я не думаю, что ты бы смог сделать хоть что-то для дракона вроде меня._

— Я не маленький, — прошептал Джаред.

— _Для меня — маленький,_ — снова фыркнул дракон.

— Сэр, тогда почему я здесь?

— _Чтобы быть моим другом._

— Д-д-другом? — заикаясь, повторил за драконом Джаред. — Но почему я?

Дракон вытянул шею и сделал вид, что осматривается по сторонам:

_— Ты видишь здесь еще людей?_

— …Н-нет, Сэр.

_— И если бы здесь был еще один дракон, ты бы точно об этом знал. Так?_

— Д-да, Сэр.

 _— Вот тебе и ответ_ , — сказал дракон. — _Это же, в конце концов, Одинокая гора. Дни моего одиночества начали меня отягощать, человек. Мне нужен компаньон, а для этого мне нужен тот, кто меня не будет бояться._

Дракон поднял лапу и сложил пальцы на ней так, чтобы один коготь указывал на Джареда. Он подносил лапу все ближе и ближе к Джареду, пока не коснулся когтем его груди. Джаред почувствовал на себе тяжесть драконьего когтя.

 _— Ты, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов,_ — прошептал дракон у него в голове и убрал коготь. Зверь выжидательно смотрел на Джареда, как будто у человека был выбор, когда дело касалось повиновения дракону.

— Если мы будем друзьями, — начал Джаред, — зови меня тогда просто Джаред.

 _— Джаред,_ — согласился дракон.

— А как мне тебя называть?

Дракон долго на него смотрел.

 _— Я не знаю,_ — наконец ответил он. — _Драконам имена не нужны._

Джаред уставился на дракона:

— У тебя нет имени?

 _— Ни одного, которое бы я запомнил. Почему бы тебе не дать мне человеческое имя?_ — спросил дракон, наклонив голову набок.

К тому времени Солнце уже высоко сияло над землей, и когда дракон пошевелился, солнечные лучи тысячами иголок впились в Джареда, заставляя щуриться от слепящего света. Дракон, увидев это, подвинулся так, чтобы своим телом закрыть Солнце и поместить Джареда в прохладу своей тени.

 _— Так лучше?_ — поинтересовался дракон.

— Намного, спасибо, — поблагодарил Джаред, промаргиваясь и привыкая к относительной темноте. Когда он посмотрел на дракона, то увидел, что большая его голова затмевала Солнце, и Джаред подумал обо всех историях, которые Старцы рассказывали о драконах — о том, как дракон проглатывал и выплевывал Солнце каждый раз, пролетая в небе.

Для Джареда дракон с ореолом от Солнца вокруг своей головы вовсе не был похож на монстра, а был похож на ангела с сердцем, преисполненным солнечного света.

— Дженсен, — произнес он. — Я назову тебя Дженсен. «Джен» как свет и «Сен» как Солнце на языке Древних. «Дженсен» означает солнечный свет. Тебе нравится?

Дракон долго обдумывал свое новое имя, глядя на небо и леса позади Джареда.

_— Мне нравится звук этого имени. С этого дня можешь звать меня Дженсен._

— Дженсен.

_— Джаред._

***

Джаред должен был отправиться с Отцом на восток, чтобы продать свой урожай, поэтому не смог навестить Дженсена в течение последующих двух дней. Но договор заключался в том, чтобы он приходил к дракону три раза в неделю, поэтому в момент, когда Джаред вернулся в Деревню меж Холмов, он сразу же отправился в логово дракона. С собой он взял особый пудинг, что приготовила его Мачеха. Если дракон говорил правду о том, что у него не было друзей, то у него не было никого, с кем бы он мог отпраздновать Праздник Жатвы, в отличие от Джареда.

 _— Пудинг?_ — спросил дракон, когда Джаред показал ему миску. — _Что этот пудинг такое?_

— Пудинг это… пудинг, — красноречиво объяснил Джаред.

_— И что мне с ним делать?_

— Есть… неважно, — ответил Джаред, кляня себя за глупый поступок. Драконы не ели пудингов, они ели… ну, Джареду вовсе не хотелось думать о том, чем на самом деле питались драконы.

Дженсен все еще с любопытством смотрел на пудинг. Он наклонился вперед, понюхал угощение и быстро отпрянул.

_— Думаю, что от человеческой еды мне будет нехорошо, Джаред._

— Знаю. Я поступил глупо, предложив тебе пудинг. Извини.

 _— Тебе незачем извиняться. Я очень тронут тем, что ты решил разделить со мной человеческий ритуал совместной трапезы,_ — сказал Дженсен. — _Драконы всегда едят в одиночестве._

— О. Я не знал этого, — проговорил Джаред и сел рядом с Дженсеном, подогнув под себя ноги. — Почему? Как-то совсем одиноко.

_— Так и есть. Но мы не любим делиться тем, что считаем своим._

— Люди такие же. Большинству из нас тяжело делиться своими вещами с кем-нибудь, кроме тех, кого мы любим.

_— И все же ты здесь и предлагаешь странному существу немного… пудинга._

— Ну, это же День Жатвы. Мы празднуем сбор летнего урожая и благодарим Солнце за его милость в этот день, — сказал Джаред. — В этот день никто не должен быть в одиночестве.

_— Разве ты не должен тогда быть со своими друзьями в этот день?_

— У меня нет друзей, — тихо ответил Джаред.

_— У нас намного больше общего, чем я думал, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов._

— Наверное, ты прав, — рассмеялся Джаред.

 _— Ты сам сделал для меня пудинг?_ — через некоторое время спросил Дженсен.

— Мачеха его сделала для семьи.

_— Не для тебя?_

Джаред замялся, не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос.

— Неважно. Она была так щедра, что дала и мне немного.

И тогда с севера подул холодный ветер, от которого Джаред задрожал и зубы его застучали.

 _— Подойди ко мне, маленький человек,_ — сказал Дженсен, приподнимая одно из своих огромных крыльев. Джаред благодарно улыбнулся и шагнул под крыло, которое обернуло его своими теплыми объятиями. Дракон свернулся вокруг Джареда. — _Расскажи мне побольше о Дне Жатвы,_ — попросил он.

Устроившись поудобнее на толстой драконьей коже, Джаред заговорил:

— В День Жатвы семьи собираются вместе и на рассвете молятся Солнцу. Затем женщины готовят особые пудинги, пока мужчины считают монеты, а дети играют на убранных полях. Девушки надевают свои самые чистые юбки и танцуют, пока парни дерутся в грязи, стараясь произвести на них впечатление.

_— Я надеюсь, что мой вопрос не расстроит, но что случилось с твоей матерью, Джаред?_

Джаред колебался с ответом на губах и обжигающей тоской в груди. Тогда он решил рассказать правду. Дженсен был единственным живым существом в мире, которое хотело хоть что-нибудь услышать от Джареда. И не ответить он не мог.

— Она умерла, когда меня рожала.

Молчание опустилось на гору, и в те минуты казалось, что даже птицы перестали петь, а реки — течь.

 _— Я не помню свою мать,_ — сказал Дженсен, — _я вылупился, когда мой отец отправился на охоту, а мать пыталась защитить меня, моих братьев и сестер от людей-охотников. Я втиснулся в расщелину в нашей пещере и затаился,_ — Дженсен глядел в пустоту, как будто он снова смотрел на мир глазами испуганного птенца.

_— Огонь в моем сердце был не чем иным, как тлеющими углями, мне было страшно. Я не смог их спасти. К тому времени, как охотники ушли и я выбрался из своего укрытия, мои братья и сестры были раздавлены, а родители улетели. Я предпочитаю думать, что мои отец с матерью не знали, что я остался в живых, но иногда я задаюсь вопросом, бросили ли они меня потому, что я не смог защитить своих братьев и сестер?_

Большие зеленые глаза дракона закрылись, его голова склонилась под тяжестью воспоминаний. Джаред положил свои руки Дженсену на голову, осторожно почесывая под его челюстью, и почувствовал, как дракон негромко замурчал.

— Похоже, что у нас с тобой намного больше общего, чем казалось.

**Глава 3**

По мере того как дни становились все короче, визиты Джареда к Дженсену становились все чаще. Вначале посещать дракона было для Джареда долгом. Он приходил ко входу в пещеру Дженсена грязный и потный, а Дженсен его там уже ждал, с прижатыми к себе крыльями, как послушный щенок, ожидающий своего хозяина. В холодные дни Дженсен ждал его в Большом зале с разведенным огнем в камине. «Дракону, должно быть, очень одиноко, поэтому он с нетерпением ждет, пока _я_ ему не составлю компанию», — сказал Джаред однажды шепотом своей Младшей Сестре, пока они доили коров.

Затем Джаред невольно стал сам с нетерпением ждать этих встреч. Он поймал себя на мысли, что старался побыстрее справиться со своими делами по хозяйству, и улыбался сам себе, каждый раз поднимаясь в гору. И со временем трижды в неделю превратилось в каждый второй день, а затем, если у Джареда получалось, то и каждый день. Никому в деревне не взбрело в голову скучать по нему, пока он был с Дженсеном. «Ты должен ценить то, насколько ты одинок, чтобы жаждать встреч с огнедышащим драконом», — прошептала ему в ответ Младшая Сестра.

Дженсен хотел, чтобы Джаред ему рассказал, на что была похожа жизнь в Деревне меж Холмов. Джареду, по большей части наблюдателю, а не участнику, практически нечего было рассказать. Затем Дженсен начал расспрашивать его о себе: какой его любимый фрукт или мясо, почему он стал фермером, что ему нравилось делать в свободное время, кто из людей ему больше всего нравился (настоящий драконий вопрос), коллекционировал ли он что-нибудь. И только пытаясь ответить на все эти вопросы, Джаред понял, насколько мало он знал о самом себе.

 _— Иногда я вижу людей, которые обнимаются, прикасаясь друг к другу всем своим телом,_ — однажды сказал Дженсен. Он сидел на задних лапах и держал в передней Джареда. Эту лапу он держал близко к своей груди, и когти, чтобы не поранить Джареда, были втянуты. — _Почему они это делают? Это кажется довольно неудобно._

— Так люди приветствуют тех, кого они любят, — ответил Джаред. — А как драконы делают это?

— Вот так, — Дженсен поднес свою голову к голове Джареда и прикоснулся частью своего большого лба к маленькому лбу Джареда. Тот медленно поднял руку и осторожно коснулся ею челюсти Дженсена. Из груди дракона вырвался глубокий урчащий звук, такой, который он издавал, когда живот его был полон и Cолнце нагревало его чешую, и он уткнулся носом Джареду в шею. Джаред не смог не рассмеяться такому кошачьему поведению. Он осмелел еще больше и начал чесать Дженсена под челюстью.

— Тебе это о-очень нравится, — улыбнулся Джаред.

Дженсен только довольно урчал.

— Никто никогда об этом не упоминал в рассказах о тебе, — пробормотал про себя Джаред.

_— И что же обо мне рассказывают?_

Джаред удивился, услышав голос Дженсена, потому что забыл о том, что у драконов был бесподобный слух.

— Говорят, что каждый раз, когда ты пролетаешь, то проглатываешь Солнце и выплевываешь его обратно, таким образом у тебя появляется огонь.

_— Какая ерунда, даже для бабских баек._

— Говорят, что был Король-Под-Горой, гномий король, и ты его убил.

Дженсен отстранился от Джареда и отвел свой взгляд:

_— Неужели ты будешь обо мне худшего мнения, если я скажу, что это правда?_

— У тебя, наверное, были на то свои причины.

 _— Джаред, единственная причина, которую я могу тебе назвать, это то, что я дракон,_ — сказал Дженсен, все еще не глядя Джареду в глаза. — _Это в моей природе._

— Убивать? — спросил Джаред, пытаясь повернуть голову Дженсена к себе. — Не может быть. Ты самое нежное существо, которое я знаю.

_— Я не всегда такой милый и ласковый, — выдавил из себя Дженсена, наконец посмотрев на Джаред в упор. Блестящие зеленые глаза потускнели и напоминали изумруды, покрытые грязью. Он осторожно опустил Джареда на пол и отвернулся. — Я монстр, Джаред, — сказал он. — Если бы ты был не таким безрассудным, то держался бы от меня подальше._

— Дженсен, нет! Подожди! — Джаред побежал за драконом, который заспешил в свое логово.

_— Уйди, Джаред. Я хочу побыть один._

— Мне плевать на то, что ты хочешь. Я не уйду до тех пор, пока ты откровенно не поговоришь со мной, — упорствовал Джаред, выпрямив спину и скрестив руки на своей груди.

Дженсен резко обернулся, огонь в его глазах горел так ярко, как и в груди.

_— О чем тут говорить? Жил здесь Король-Под-Горой, и я убил его. Я убил всех его людей и их детей. Я сжег их заживо. Это ты хотел от меня услышать?_

Джаред потряс головой:

— Я хочу знать, что случилось, — он протянул руку к Дженсену, и после минутной паузы дракон опустил голову и позволил себя погладить. — Ты действительно убил гномов?

 _— Убил. Ты должен понять, Джаред, что когда я говорю, что это в моей природе, то так оно и есть,_ — от стыда Дженсен понурил свой взгляд. — _У меня, как и любого другого дракона, есть страсть обладать сокровищами и копить их. И у гномов они были. Это все, что я могу сказать в свою защиту._

Джаред продолжил гладить Дженсена по челюсти, успокаивая его и уверяя, что тот не был монстром в его глазах.

— Этого достаточно. Я не знаком с гномами Старой эпохи, Дженсен. Но зато я знаком с тобой, и знаю, что ты хороший.

Дженсен фыркнул:

_— Не так давно ты предлагал мне себя в качестве жертвы. И все в твоей деревне думают, что я монстр, пожирающий Солнце._

— Ну, я ошибался, — твердо сказал Джаред. — И они тоже. Ты не монстр. Ты позволил нам построить деревню возле своей горы.

_— Ты забыл часть про ежесезонное жертвоприношение и обещание превратить твою деревню в пепел, если вы ослушаетесь._

— Этой осенью ты отказался от приношений, — прошептал Джаред, касаясь драконьей шеи. — Взамен ты практически ничего не попросил, и это говорит мне о том, что ты не нуждаешься в приношениях или просто не хочешь их принимать. Ты принимаешь их по другой причине. По какой, Дженсен?

Дженсен уперся своим лбом в лоб Джареда.

 _— Я не хочу быть монстром,_ — прошептал его голос в голове у Джареда. — _Я не хочу быть тем, кого люди боятся. Но это… это тело, в котором я живу, вселяет страх в сердца и умы людей. Люди способны на немыслимые поступки, поступки, на которые они решаются только под чувством страха. Люди, страшащиеся драконов, убили моих братьев и сестер, и я не хочу, чтобы такое случилось со мной._

— Тогда зачем ты делаешь это? Зачем просишь приношений?

_— Потому что они будут бояться меня несмотря ни на что. Лучше контролировать степень их страха. Если люди будут думать, что я оставлю их в покое, как только они принесут мне сезонные дары, тогда они не отправят на гору охотничий отряд, чтобы они убили меня, как это сделали с моими родителями._

— Это не те же самые люди, Дженсен, они пой…

_— Нет, не поймут. Никогда, — прорычал Дженсен, удаляясь от Джареда. — И они будут правы. Я монстр, Джаред._

— Ты не монстр! — прокричал Джаред в ответ.

_— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня! И скажи, что не видишь личину монстра!_

— Не вижу! Я вижу лицо ребенка Солнца. Я вижу существо величественной внешности и нежного сердца. Я вижу Дженсена не Дракона, а моего дракона. Я вижу тебя.

При звуке этих слов Дженсен упал на пол, и Джаред бросился вперед, чтобы дотронуться до него.

 _— Ох, ты невинный маленький человек. Как же ты наивен,_ — сказал он, пока Джаред гладил его по шее.

— Важно не то, кто ты, а то, что ты делаешь, Дженсен. Если ты выберешь не быть монстром, то ты не будешь им.

_— Как бы я хотел тебе верить. Правда._

***

Осенние листья кружились в воздухе как ливень из разноцветных блесток, и с наступлением Зимы земля начала потихоньку сковываться морозом. С окончанием Осени подходил к концу и договор между драконом и Джаредом.

 _— Тебе не нужно приходить теперь ко мне так часто, сезон сменился, приношение было сделано,_ — сказал Дженсен Джареду одним зимним утром.

Возможно, Джареду бы следовало ожидать таких слов после вчерашней ссоры с Дженсеном, но они все равно застали его врасплох. Джаред наивно полагал, что Дженсен не будет против, если он продолжит приходить к нему и Зимой, и Весной, и даже Летом. И если бы он был честен с собой, то признался бы, что хотел приходить к Дженсену еще много-много сезонов.

Вместо этого он сказал: «Как пожелаешь» и в тот день очень рано вернулся в свою деревню.

В последующие дни Джаред работал в поле и рассказывал обо всем, что мог рассказать об этих днях Дженсену в последующие ночи. В своих снах он видел большие тени и зеленые глаза, светящиеся весельем, и слышал глубокий, низкий голос, рассказывающий ему сказки о далеких краях.

Как-то раз Джаред услышал громкий крик, раздавшийся со стороны горы, пронзивший все его естество. В душе он знал, что крик принадлежал Дженсену, и сердце умоляло его отправиться как можно быстрее к своему дракону. Но крик не был преисполнен ни боли, ни страданий, рассуждал Джаред сам с собою. Он бы точно почувствовал, если бы все было так. Он слышал Дженсена, ревущего от боли, когда Лучник из соседней деревни ранил его во время одного из его продовольственных набегов. Это звучало как брачный зов или могло быть вообще чем-то совсем иным. «Я не должен беспокоить Дженсена своими глупыми предложениями дружбы, которые хранятся у меня в сердце», — говорил он сам себе.

Дни тянулись бесконечной чередой, и невысказанные слова между Джаредом и Дженсеном все копились. В те дни дракон пролетал над деревней намного чаще, пугая ее жителей. Однажды ночью Джаред сидел в хлеву и разговаривал с Дженсеном в своей голове, когда дракон пролетел над его головой, загородив своим телом лунный свет на несколько коротких секунд. Он снова услышал этот крик, этот преисполненный тоски зов, и сердце его больше не могло это игнорировать. Джаред решил, что утром сразу же отправится повидаться с Дженсеном.

Следующим утром Джаред нашел Дженсена на краю обрыва чешущим свою спину о валун. Словно два камня, соприкасающихся друг с другом, чешуя скрипела, когда ее терли о камень. Заметив появление Джареда, Дженсен немедленно все прекратил и поднялся на лапы, грациозно прогуливаясь по обрыву, крылья были плотно прижаты к его телу, и он сел у входа в свою пещеру.

— Что это ты делал? — поинтересовался Джаред.

 _— Ничего такого, о чем бы тебе следовало беспокоиться,_ — последовал быстрый ответ.

Джаред, устыдившись, понурил голову и пробормотал:

— Как глупо было с моей стороны подумать, что я могу так просто без приглашения прийти сюда и спрашивать…

 _— Я линяю,_ — сказал Дженсен.

Джаред поднял голову:

— Ты что?

_— Каждую Зиму у драконов начинает слезать старая чешуя и на ее месте вырастает новая._

Только тогда Джаред заметил белые пятна на медной броне Дженсена. Он видел глубокие царапины на его брюхе, шее — в общем, везде, куда дракон мог дотянуться своими когтями.

— Это больно? — Джареду казалось, что раны были довольно глубокими.

 _— Да, но только немного,_ — угрюмо ответил Дженсен, сверкнув глазами, полными настороженности. Он перевел взгляд на Джареда: — _Почему ты перестал ко мне приходить?_

— Я подумал, что это именно то, чего ты хотел, — сказал Джаред, приближаясь к дракону. Он осторожно поднял руку и ждал, пока Дженсен не подойдет ближе. Когда Дженсен уткнулся своим носом в руку Джареда, он начал нежно чесать шею и грудь дракона.

_— Почему ты так подумал?_

— Ты сам мне сказал, чтобы я не приходил больше так часто. Я могу понять, когда во мне больше не нуждаются.

 _— Это то, о чем ты подумал?_ — Дженсен прижался носом к щеке Джареда.

— Все нормально. Я уже привык к тому, что никому не нужен.

_— Ты нужен, Джаред. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня в таком состоянии._

— В каком? — спросил Джаред, отпрянув, чтобы посмотреть дракону в глаза.

 _— В таком,_ — сказал Дженсен, расправляя свои крылья и показывая белые пятна на своей шкуре. — _Ты постоянно говорил о том, как прекрасна моя чешуя, и посмотри на нее сейчас. Я вовсе не прекрасен, пока линяю._

В тот момент для Джареда все обрело смысл, и он проклял себя, что был глупее ламы.

— О Дженсен, — выдохнул Джаред, держа голову дракона в своих руках. — Это же просто чешуя. Ты все еще самое прекрасное и величественное существо, которое я когда-либо видел.

_— Ты не думаешь, что я уродлив?_

— Не думаю.

Дженсен издал глубокий урчащий звук и уткнулся носом Джареду в шею, игриво прижавшись к его груди.

_— Я звал тебя._

— Я слышал. Но подумал, что это был брачный зов.

Дженсен опустил голову и отстранился от Джареда.

_— Нет, это не был брачный зов._

— Я знаю и прошу прощения, что не пришел раньше, — извинился Джаред. Затем осторожно потер белые пятна на брюхе Дженсена, чтобы не причинять еще большего дискомфорта. — Могу ли я хоть что-нибудь сделать, чтобы облегчить твою линьку?

_— Не думаю, но мне намного лучше, когда ты вот так массируешь мой живот._

Джаред рассмеялся и продолжил свои ласки, уделяя особое внимание царапинам.

_— Это же не навсегда, знаешь? Придет Весна, и у меня снова появится сверкающая чешуя._

— Я знаю. И Весной, полагаю, у вас наступает брачный сезон?

Дженсен качнул головой:

_— Иногда я забываю, насколько ты умен. И да, именно весной мы ищем себе пару._

— Будешь ли ты искать пару этой весной? — тихо спросил Джаред, все еще осторожно массируя драконьи раны.

_— Все не так просто, Джаред. Драконы образуют пары на всю жизнь. Мы должны найти свою пару и добиться ее._

— А ты кого-нибудь уже нашел?

 _— Думаю, что нашел. Но не думаю, что из этого что-нибудь получится,_ — ответил Дженсен. Джаред уловил грусть в его голосе и видел ее в потупленном драконьем взгляде. Он хотел помочь, хотел сказать Дженсену, что любой дракон будет счастлив обрести в нем свою пару. Но по какой-то причине о Дженсене, связавшем свою жизнь с кем-то другим, Джареду совсем не хотелось говорить.

Поэтому он просто сочувственно хмыкнул, стараясь перевести тему.

— А эта пластина тоже отпадет? — спросил Джаред, потирая большую бронзовую чешую. Бронзовая пластина очень сильно выделялась на фоне медных и кремовых чешуек, которые, в свою очередь, выделялись на фоне белых пятен. Как и в первый раз, когда он к ней прикоснулся, пластина все еще была грубой, морщинистой и кожистой на ощупь.

Дженсен тоже находил разговор о брачном сезоне достаточно утомительным, поэтому он моментально ответил на вопрос Джареда. И в его голосе уже не было той меланхолии, с которой он отвечал на предыдущие вопросы.

 _— Это Камень Сердца. Камень Сердца никогда не сходит с дракона. Дракон рождается с ним и умирает с ним,_ — он сделал паузу. — _И без него он может умереть. Ты знал, что по Камню Сердца можно определить возраст дракона?_

Джаред покачал головой.

_— Можно. Как ты можешь видеть, я еще молод._

Дженсен выставил грудь вперед при упоминании своей молодости, и Джаред улыбнулся.

— Что такого особенного в этой пластине?

— _Это Камень Сердца. Он находится прямо над драконьим сердцем. Наша шкура толстая, наша чешуя — наша броня, но как у любого живого существа, сердце — наша самая уязвимая часть. Камень Сердца защищает его._

Джаред положил руку в центр Камня Сердца, который был размером больше, чем его рука, и попытался почувствовать, как под ним бьется драконье сердце. Если бы он достаточно сильно сконцентрировался, то смог бы почувствовать слабый пульс, но Джаред не был уверен, стучало ли это так бешено его собственное сердце или сердце дракона в нормальном для него ритме.

Когда из горла Дженсена вылетел рык и его крылья задрожали от нетерпения, Джаред провел ладонью вверх и вниз по груди Дженсена, ощущая разницу в текстуре и гладкости. Дженсен заурчал, и его лапы начали месить землю.

— Как же тебе это нравится, — сказал Джаред с улыбкой, потому что по-другому он и не мог.

Дженсен ответил Джареду, прижимаясь грудью плотнее к его руке и носом касаясь его шеи.

**Глава 4**

Одним зимним утром, когда Солнце утешало мир своим теплом, Старцы засели в Деревенском вече, чтобы обсудить печальную судьбу своего урожая в этом сезоне.

— Это, несомненно, драконье проклятие, — сказал Целитель, и народ закивал в знак согласия.

— Но дракон, со слов моего сына, отказался от жертвоприношения в этом сезоне, — сказал Отец. Вы ошибетесь, если подумаете, что отец Джареда гордился тем, что сделал его сын. Напротив, Отец был уверен, что Джаред каким-то образом разозлил дракона и что именно он стал причиной их затруднительного положения. Он просто не хотел, чтобы жители винили _его._

— Это не проклятие, — заявил Учитель, умеющий рассуждать логически. — Это грибковое заражение, и нам нужно придумать, как как его побороть.

— Да, если мы этого не сделаем, то люди, которые должны будут принести жертву в этом сезоне, умрут от голода, — сказал Брат, который сидел в совете в качестве представителя Старейшины. Старейшина же был слишком пьян, чтобы явиться на собрание.

Именно тогда весь мир поглотила темнота, или так показалось жителям, потому что над деревней мелькнула драконья тень.

— Пусть Солнце всегда приглядывает за нами, — пробормотали несколько Старцев, поднимая в молитве руки к Солнцу.

— Когда-нибудь дракон проглотит Солнце и больше его не выплюнет. Что мы будем тогда делать? — спросил самый дряхлый Старец.

— Я даже не могу представить тот день, — ответил другой.

— Джен… Дракон не ест Солнце, — тихо сказал Джаред. — Он просто закрывает его своим телом, как иногда происходит с Луной.

Все с удивлением посмотрели на Джареда, потому что никогда ни единой речи не слышали от него на собраниях.

— Как смеешь ты сравнивать монстра с Луной? — воскликнул тот самый Старец.

— Заткнись, мальчик, ты ничего не знаешь, — проворчал Отец.

— Но я знаю, Отец, — пытался Джаред. — Дракон не враг Солнцу, он его собственное дитя. Все драконы происходят от Солнца, они рождаются с каплями солнечного света в своих сердцах. Вот почему они дышат огнем.

В тот момент, сам того не осознавая, Джаред, защищая Дженсена, сделал то, что никогда еще раньше не делал: он разговаривал с Отцом, не ощущая страха.

— Дорогой мальчик, где ты услышал такие кощунственные слова? — спросил Старец. — Ты забыл о том, что дракон — это монстр.

— Но…

— Достаточно, Джаред! — проревел Отец. — На сегодня ты меня достаточно уже опозорил. Сейчас же отправляйся домой!

— Но, отец, я знаю, как мы можем предотвратить заражение нашего урожая, — сказал Джаред, вытянув руки ладонями к Солнцу, умоляя и со слезами на глазах надеясь, что Отец хоть раз в жизни соизволит его выслушать.

Отец ударил Джареда по лицу, и боль, прокатившаяся по всему телу, заставила его отшатнуться.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, мальчик! — усмехнулся Отец. — Ты бесполезен, и довериться тебе было бы самой большой ошибкой, которую вообще можно было бы сделать. А теперь иди домой!

Джаред перевел взгляд на Старцев, умоляя глазами и надеясь, что хотя бы один из них понял смысл его слов. Однако они все молчали, как и тогда, когда Отец оскорблял Джареда. «По крайней мере он не огрел меня в этот раз сковородой», — подумал Джаред, возвращаясь домой.

Уставший и униженный Джаред еле переставлял ноги перед собой. О том, что он поднимался в гору, Джаред понял, только взобравшись на нее достаточно высоко, направляясь к логову Дженсена. Джаред вдруг понял, что в последние дни он чаще и чаще стал это делать. Даже когда у него были обязанности по дому, он никогда не переставал навещать своего дракона хотя бы раз в день.

Рядом с Дженсеном он чувствовал мир, никогда не беспокоясь, как бы заслужить похвалу от Отца, или пытаясь притвориться невидимкой, когда вся семья была в сборе. В Дженсене он видел друга, который мог его выслушать, именно этого ему в своей жизни и не хватало. То, как Дженсен держал его в своих лапах, как аккуратно и осторожно, словно он был сокровищем, которое следовало беречь и лелеять, заставляло его хрупкое человеческое сердце трепетать от радости. Когда Дженсен лежал перед ним, такой уязвимый, и позволял ему касаться своего Камня Сердца, Джаред ощущал гордость как никогда раньше.

Если воздух был теплым, то чаще всего они отдыхали на скале или в Большом зале под Одинокой горой, когда дул холодный ветер, делясь историями о своих таких разных культурах. Иногда они вообще не разговаривали, а просто наслаждались компанией друг друга. Иногда Дженсен рассказывал обо всех чудесных вещах, которые он успел повидать за свою долгую жизнь. А порой были дни, когда они говорили о таких простых вещах, как, например, какое мясо больше всего любил Дженсен, или спорили о том, какой фрукт был самым сочным.

Дженсен был для Джареда единственным существом, что когда-либо его слушало, а Джаред для Дженсена — единственным, кто когда-либо с ним разговаривал. Как две одинокие души, нашедшие утешение в свете друг друга, Джаред с Дженсеном нуждались только друг в друге.

Когда Джаред поднялся в гору, Дженсена не было в пещере, чего Джаред и ожидал, потому что не видел, как тот возвращался на Одинокую гору. Джаред решил дождаться прибытия своего друга в Большом зале, потому что воздух очень быстро охлаждался на улице. Дженсен уже давно дал Джареду разрешение входить в его логово и доверил ему все свои сокровища — что было несказанной честью со стороны дракона, но Джаред еще не знал о значении доверия, оказанного ему.

Ожидая возвращения Дженсена, Джаред решил продолжить исследовать Большой зал. Во время своего обхода, как предположил Джаред, он обнаружил склеп, в котором покоились Гномы Старой эпохи — зал выглядел как место поклонения, большую кухню и оружейную комнату. В ней, наряду с запасными частями, хламом, было и мастерски выкованное оружие. Считая, что у него было достаточно времени до возвращения Дженсена с охоты, Джаред принялся за работу.

К возвращению дракона у Джареда был готов ему подарок — статуэтка в виде скелета дракона, сделанная вручную из старого хлама. Дженсен осторожно взял фигурку в свою переднюю лапу и бережно осмотрел ее со всех сторон. Затем, не говоря ни слова, прошел вглубь горы в свою спальню, туда, где он хранил все свои сокровища, Джаред тихо проследовал за ним. Дженсен поставил статуэтку на большую кучу, собранную из золотых монет и самых ценных камней.

_— Это произведение искусства — настоящее сокровище, Джаред. Я благодарю тебя и смиренно принимаю твой подарок._

Джаред смог только улыбнуться и покраснеть от драконьей похвалы: «Всегда пожалуйста».

 _— Почему ты не делаешь больше таких вещей?_ — спросил дракон. — _Фермерство не подходит пальцам, таким нежным и искусным, как твои. Они созданы для того, чтобы превращать обыкновеннное в необыкновенное._

Джаред опустил голову.

— Отец так и не смог мне простить смерть моей матери, — ответил Джаред. Он никогда не рассказывал Дженсену о своих отношениях с отцом и никогда не планировал это делать. Но серьезность, плескавшаяся в больших зеленых глазах, заставила открыть свое сердце дракону. — И он прав, но это не отменяет того факта, что мне важно его одобрение. Отец не одобряет такого ремесла. Он — человек Солнца и Земли.

Дженсен поднял одну лапу и слегка повернул голову Джареда в сторону. Там, на скуле, он увидел синяк, который уже начал багроветь.

 _— Это он с тобой сделал?_ — спросил Дженсен. По раздутым ноздрям и выпущенным когтям Джареду все стало ясно.

— Он правильно сделал, Дженсен, — быстро выпалил Джаред. — Я перебил его.

 _— Если бы в этом человеке не текла твоя кровь, Джаред, я бы убил его в тот момент, когда увидел синяк на твоем лице,_ — сказал Дженсен. Его глаза превратились в узкие щелки, как у потревоженной змеи. — _Никто не имеет права причинять тебе боль. Ясно?_

Джареду не было ясно. Однако он сказал «да», чтобы еще больше не злить своего друга.

_— А теперь скажи мне, тебе нравится мастерить?_

— Всю мою жизнь мне твердили, что я только все порчу, — прошептал Джаред. — Иногда создание красивых вещей собственными руками уверяет меня, что они не правы.

 _— Мой маленький человек…_ — в голосе Дженсена Джаред расслышал сострадание.

— Я не маленький, и мне не нужна ничья жалость, — возразил Джаред.

_— Но, Джаред…_

Джаред уже бежал прочь из Большого зала с полными слез глазами, оставляя своего дракона в замешательстве и беспокойстве.

***

На следующий день, когда Джаред появился в пещере, то увидел тонкую полоску дыма, исходящего из какого-то отверстия на вершине горы. Внутри же он обнаружил Дженсена, сидящего рядом с горящим горнилом и расставленными вокруг него разнообразными инструментами.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Джаред.

 _— Вчера ты мне сделал подарок, который я буду беречь всю свою жизнь. Сегодня я делаю тебе подарок, который, надеюсь, тебе очень понравится,_ — сказал с детской радостью в голосе Дженсен. Его крылья подрагивали, выражая нетерпение и волнение. — _Я приготовил все необходимые для кузнечного и ювелирного дела инструменты. Растопил уже печь, чтобы ты смог сразу же приступить к работе. Ты можешь брать столько моих сокровищ, сколько сам пожелаешь, и создавать любые скульптуры, которых, как я знаю, жаждут твое сердце и руки._

Глаза Джареда наполнились слезами, и он прикусил губу, чтобы не поддаться эмоциям.

— Это прекрасный подарок, Дженсен, правда. Но я не могу его принять. Я его недостоин.

_— Для меня ты — самая важная и самая драгоценная вещь во всем этом зале, наполненном золотом и сотнями видов драгоценных камней, Джаред. Ты достоин всего, чего пожелаешь, и намного большего._

Дженсен наклонился и коснулся своей головой лба Джареда. Инстинктивно Джаред закрыл глаза и просто наслаждался теплым прикосновением, держа голову Дженсена обеими руками.

_— Для меня ты достоин всего этого._

***

— Как это, — одним вечером спросил у Дженсена Джаред, — летать в небесах?

 _— Это единственное, что мне больше всего нравится в том, чтобы быть драконом,_ — ответил Дженсен, вглядываясь в небо над их головами. — _Это ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Никакое количество золота или драгоценных камней не может сравниться с той радостью, которая наполняет твое сердце, когда поднимаешься в небо, когда чувствуешь облака на своем лице и ветер под своими крыльями. Я чувствую себя неуязвимым. Когда я там, наверху, то не чувствую ни боли, ни печали, только покой, блаженный и безмолвный._

— Звучит необыкновенно, — сказал Джаред.

 _— Так оно и есть,_ — продолжил Дженсен, лежа на спине и всматриваясь в небеса, а Джаред в это время примостился под его крылом. — _Хотел бы ты почувствовать, каково это?_ — спросил он небрежно, словно не предлагал Джареду того, чего еще ни один человек не делал.

— Я? — вскрикнул Джаред, вылезая из-под крыла Дженсена и всматриваясь в его морду, чтобы посмотреть, не шутил ли он.

 _— Да, Джаред, ты,_ — в уголках глаз Дженсена появились морщинки, которые, как Джаред уже понял, означали, что дракон улыбался. — _Я могу прокатить тебя на своей спине, если ты захочешь сам почувствовать, каково это — парить в облаках._

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Джаред.

_— Очень даже._

— Я-а бы с удовольствием.

Великий дракон перевернулся на живот и, поднявшись на лапы, расправил свои огромные крылья. Затем он как можно ниже присел и спустил таким образом крыло, чтобы по нему Джаред смог без труда забраться ему на спину. Джаред так и сделал, не забывая о шипах, украшавших позвоночник дракона.

 _— Держись крепче, Джаред,_ — сказал Дженсен, и Джаред ему повиновался, схватившись рукой за один из шипов и крепко прижимаясь бедрами к спине Дженсена, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Джаред слышал, как в ушах у него стучало сердце, чувствовал каждый дюйм кожи, соприкасающейся с жесткой шкурой Дженсена, когда тот поднимался на ноги, готовясь к полету. Холодный ветер коснулся лица Джареда и ласкал его темные пряди, когда он смотрел на мир с более высокой точки, чем привык.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — прокричал Джаред. Ему казалось, что ветер становился сильнее.

_— Тебе не нужно кричать, Джаред. И да, я полностью уверен в том, что это безопасно. Ты мне доверяешь?_

— Я доверил тебе мою жизнь уже очень давно, — ответил Джаред, проводя рукой по длинной шее Дженсена, просто чтобы почувствовать урчание у дракона в груди, распространяющееся по всему его телу.

_— Тогда доверься мне и тогда, когда я обещаю, что ты со мной в безопасности. Я никогда бы не посмел причинить тебе боль._

— Я верю тебе.

_— Держись крепче, маленький человек._

— Я не мале… О-ох!

Дженсен расправил крылья и, похоже, немного приподнял свое тело над землей, прежде чем взмахнуть ими. Мощные ветра, порожденные этим движением, направляли их вперед, и до того, как Джаред понял, что это произошло, они уже были в воздухе. Джаред никогда не знал, что мог так громко кричать, но узнал, когда они пролетали над его деревней. Тогда он закрыл свои глаза, вцепился обеими руками в Дженсена и отказался их больше отпускать.

 _— Ты же сказал, что доверяешь мне,_ — прошептал Дженсен.

После этого Джаред медленно открыл глаза, не осмеливаясь смотреть вниз, и вытянул руку, чтобы погладить Дженсена по шее. Когда Дженсен замурчал, Джаред смог это почувствовать всем своим телом, словно он был частью Дженсена, словно они были единым целым. Он чувствовал, как зашевелились мускулы, когда Дженсен взмахнул крыльями, он чувствовал жар его огня, чувствовал, когда тот собирался поворачивать. И как Дженсен ему говорил — ничего подобного Джареду еще никогда не приходилось ощущать. Он парил.

Ветер бросился ему навстречу, ласкал его лицо и смывал собой каждое беспокойство, что было у него на душе. Джаред чувствовал влажность облаков на своем теле, чувствовал, как его согревало заходящее Солнце. И когда он посмотрел вниз, то не смог рассмотреть ни Деревни меж Холмов, ни Одинокой горы. Все, что он смог увидеть, так это бесконечные зеленые земли с одной стороны и Великое озеро с другой. Даже они выглядели крошечными с такой высоты.

— Дженсен! Как красиво! — прокричал Джаред.

 _— Ты еще ничего не видел,_ — сказал Дженсен и резко повернул направо, спускаясь к Великому озеру.

— Дженсен! Что ты делаешь?!

 _— Доверься мне,_ — все, что он сказал.

Джаред крепко прислонился к Дженсену, чувствуя, как тот прижал свои крылья ближе к телу, и они нырнули вниз. Казалось, что вода устремилась им навстречу. Время, наверное, остановилось, и Джаред мог поклясться, что видел каждую рябь, вызванную их приближением, видел, как рыба спешила отплыть как можно дальше, видел, как зеленый планктон пытался заманить их в свою ловушку. Так же быстро, как нырнули вниз, они снова поднялись в небо, вылетев из воды до того, как она смогла сомкнуться над ними.

Джаред снова громко закричал, только в этот раз от восторга.

— Йу-у-у-ху-у-у!

_— Тебе понравилось? Хочешь, чтобы сделал так еще раз?_

— Да!

Дженсен снова резко развернулся в воздухе и нырнул в холодную воду — и восстал из нее как феникс из пепла. Джаред был с ним — телом, разумом и душою, и всю дорогу улыбался.

— Увези меня далеко-далеко, Дженсен. Увези туда, где ни Отец, ни Старейшина, ни любой другой человек не сможет нас найти.

_— Как пожелаешь, мой маленький человек._

Они пролетали над горами и долинами, пересекали озера и леса. Они направлялись на запад, преследуя заходящее Солнце. Множество деревень появлялось и исчезало под ними, но земля так и не заканчивалась. Джаред впервые увидел мир глазами Дженсена, слышал ветер, проносящийся мимо, пробовал облака на вкус, вдыхал в себя чистый воздух. Все в этом мире, каждое терзание, что было у него, исчезло. Его поле зрения было наполнено только небом цвета щек новорожденного ребенка и неуловимыми туманными облаками.

Когда они наконец приземлились на вершине утеса, Джаред слез со спины своего дракона и направился к самому краю света. Там перед собой он увидел новый мир, полный поющих птиц, полноводных рек и цветущих деревьев.

Дженсен подошел к Джареду и встал рядом, прижимаясь носом к его щеке.

— Отсюда открывается такой красивый вид, — прошептал Джаред, не отводя взгляда от заходящего Солнца.

 _— Ты прав,_ — ответил Дженсен.

Чего Джаред не знал, так это того, что Дженсен говорил не о Солнце и даже не о звездах, начинавших зажигаться на небосклоне. Он смотрел на Джареда, залитого оранжевыми лучами заходящего Солнца, его лицо сияло от счастья, какого тот раньше никогда не испытывал.

Чего Дженсен не знал, так это того, что Джаред представлял себе домик недалеко от края этого утеса. Он рассматривал землю, прикидывая, какие растения могли бы здесь дать урожай, строил планы о том, как бы они зажили в этом раю и никогда бы не покидали его. Джаред видел себя стоящего посреди золотого рисового поля рядом со своим драконом. Одна только эта мысль заставила Джареда почувствовать себя более живым, чем он был за все свои двадцать три года.

Именно в тот момент Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов понял, что влюбился в дракона, живущего на Одинокой горе.

Но он никогда бы не мог надеяться, что дракон, его дракон, его Дженсен, полюбит Джареда в ответ. Или?.. Кроме того, Зима подходила к концу. В Деревне меж Холмов Весна наступала рано. И Весна была у драконов брачным сезоном. «Возможно, — подумал Джаред, — именно этой Весной я навсегда потеряю Дженсена».

**Глава 5**

Говорят, что у каждого есть своя правда. Прежде чем я начну рассказывать дальше, вы должны взглянуть на историю глазами второго влюбленного.

Дженсен, до того как получить имя, родился у двух великих драконов. Возможно, вы этому и не поверите, но он был самым хилым из всего выводка, или мог бы быть, если бы группа людей, охотившихся на его родителей, так жестоко не раздавила своими сапогами из козьей кожи всех его братьев и сестер. Дженсен никогда не знал, что его родители оплакивали его так же, как оплакивали остальных своих погибших детей, и до последнего дня своей жизни молились о том, чтобы воссоединиться с ним и остальными детьми в Небытландии.

То, что Дженсен увидел, когда был птенцом, навсегда застряло в его разуме и диктовало, как жить ему дальше. Он боялся людей, а они боялись его. Люди боялись того, чего не понимали, а не понимали они того, как такое существо могло удерживать мощь Солнца в своем сердце. Отсюда у них и родился страх перед драконами.

Гномы, Эльфы, Духи и Короли Древности ничем не отличались от обыкновенных людей. Общепринятым было поверье, что дракона нужно было либо убить, либо быть им убитым, по понятной причине, должен я вам сказать. Драконы были жестокими творениями, движимыми жаждой обладания сокровищами, и столь же неукротимыми, как и огонь в их груди.

Но они были не так плохи, как гласили легенды. Они были детьми Солнца, существами с душой, как и у всех созданий, которые ходили по земле. Простым людям вроде фермеров и крестьян не стоило бояться дракона — у них не было ничего интересующего зверя. Именно богатые лорды, обладающие несметным богатством, которое они не хотели терять, были авторами легенд, в которых драконы представляли собой жестоких монстров, беспощадно сжигающих дотла деревни и захватывающих девственниц в плен. Естественно, как самая настоящая болезнь, ненависть к драконам распространилась среди людей.

На протяжении веков сами драконы взращивали в себе ненависть ко всему, что не изрыгало огонь. И только время от времени дракон, подобный Дженсену, бродил по земле. Вырастив сам себя в одиночку, Дженсен ни разу не слышал, чтобы драконы отзывались нелестно о других видах, и не держал в своем сердце на людей злобы, за исключением страха того, что они будут на него охотиться.

Когда Дженсен нашел Одинокую гору, то зарылся в ее богатства так глубоко своим брюхом, как младенец к груди своей матери, а его встретили железными стрелами. Видите ли, когда народ Старой эпохи собирался вокруг костров, чтобы поговорить о легендах, всегда дело доходило до легенды, повествующей о том, что драконы были порождением черной магии, которым дали жизнь колдуны и ведьмы. А железо справлялось с любой магией, отсюда и взялись железные наконечники на стрелах.

Дженсен уворачивался от них, пока кружил вокруг горы, пытаясь убедить гномов, что не желает им причинить вред. Поток из стрел прекратился, когда ему удалось схватить Короля гномов. Он отнес Короля-Под-Горой на вершину Одинокой горы и поставил свои условия: гномы должны были поделиться не менее чем половиной золота, что было в горе, в обмен на их дальнейшее мирное сосуществование, и разрешение поселиться в одной из многочисленных пещер в обмен на защиту дракона от любой неприятельской армии.

Король гномов плюнул Дженсену в лицо, ну, не в лицо, ведь пусть Король гномов и был самым крупным среди всех гномов, он был все еще слишком низок ростом. Но переговоры, безусловно, не привели ни к чему хорошему.

То, что рассказывают о побоище на горе после отказа Короля гномов, — правда. Некоторым гномам удалось бежать с горы, взяв столько золота, сколько уместилось у них в руках, но многие сгорели, не желая расставаться с металлом, от которого не было проку. Как и драконы, гномы говорили, что по их венам текла жажда золота.

Я не собираюсь защищать Дженсена за зло, что он причинил гномам в тот день, скажу только то, что он уже вам сказал — это было в его природе.

Когда к Одинокой горе пришли люди, они были совсем бедными, без единого гроша. Дженсен видел, насколько хилым и слабым был Старейшина, а он был самым упитанным из всех! У него не было никакой нужды убивать людей, поэтому он позволил им жить в тени своей горы, защищенным от любой внешней угрозы присутствием дракона. Однако именно люди когда-то пытались убить его родителей и убили его братьев и сестер. У Дженсена до сих пор перед глазами стояла картина с разбитыми яйцами и хрупкими телами его братьев и сестер, выглядывающими из-под обломков.

Нечто подобное могло снова повториться. Страх был бесполезен — родители именно так поступили, а пытаться вразумить людей не имело смысла. Он смог бы получить стрелу в глаз, прежде чем успел бы прошептать хоть слово у них в головах. Дженсену пришлось соблюдать равновесие и заставить людей бояться его — отсюда и пошла необходимость сезонных приношений.

Только Дженсен не знал, что найдется человек по имени Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов, который заставит его усомниться в своей натуре.

День, когда Дженсен встретил Джареда, был днем, что запечатлелся в его сердце, как слова, высеченные на камне. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то на него посмотрел так, будто он был не монстром, а кем-то другим. Конечно, Джареду было страшно. Он боялся надвигающейся смерти, думая обо всех тех ужасных способах, которыми дракон мог убить человека. Пусть даже не находя особой ценности в своей жизни, Джаред не смог побороть естественную реакцию своего тела на опасность, и Дженсен чувствовал этот страх. Но Джаред по какой-то причине никогда не боялся его самого. Кроме того, он относился к Дженсену с искренним уважением, в отличие от мерзавца Старейшины, который рассыпался в лживых похвалах.

Даже самый жестокосердный дракон не смог бы убить кого-то вроде Джареда, который был таким чистым и невинным. Дженсен видел решимость в его глазах и смелость в его позе, желание пожертвовать собой, не обращая внимания на свою собственную жизнь. Когда же Джаред предложил свою невинность, Дженсен не знал, смеяться ему или пожалеть наивного мальчишку. Джаред был чем-то редким, чем-то ценным и чем-то таким, чем стоило бы дорожить — возможно, человеком, который не боялся драконов.

Дженсен не ожидал, что Джаред придет к нему сразу на следующий день, но он пришел. В тот момент, когда он вынырнул из своего сна, Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред собирался каким-то образом повредить его Камень Сердца. Ярость накрыла его, и огонь в груди накалился, готовый испепелить человека, угрожающего ему. Но, к огромному удивлению Дженсена, Джаред просто хотел прикоснуться к нему, любопытное маленькое создание.

В тот день он получил имя. До этого Дженсена как только не называли: огнедышащий, зверь, монстр, большая летучая мышь и еще многими другими словами, будто он был чем-то настолько омерзительным, чтобы называться одними обидными словами. Но в тот день его назвали «Дженсен» в честь Солнца. Дженсену потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому имени и начать называть им самого себя. Каждый раз, когда Джаред называл его «Дженсен», каждый раз, когда Джаред улыбался ему, он чувствовал себя более уверенным в том, что был достоин этого имени и своего друга.

Джаред называл его дитя Солнца, говорил, что у него в сердце были капли солнечного света, поэтому он мог дышать огнем. Джаред поклонялся Солнцу, даже пообещал свою невинность Богу света. Сравнение с божьим ребенком было тем, что Дженсен никак не мог принять после стольких столетий будучи для всех монстром.  
Когда их дружба расцвела как дикие розы, растущие на склоне горы, Дженсен начал влюбляться в своего спутника. Он хотел прижимать Джареда близко к своему сердцу, как делали люди с теми, кого любили. Но он не мог. Быть монстром означало, что сделай он хоть одно неправильное движение, оно могло бы запросто привести к гибели любимого. Именно поэтому он обращался с Джаредом как со своим самым драгоценным сокровищем, словно тот был сделан из хрупкого стекла.

Быть так близко к своему любимому, видеть его каждый день, чувствовать его нежное прикосновение к своей звериной коже и не быть с ним как с партнером оказалось самой жестокой пыткой, которую когда-либо знал Дженсен. До того, как Джаред появился в его жизни, у Дженсена не было богов, потому что не было в них необходимости. Но после того, как Дженсен влюбился в Джареда, он молился каждую ночь после его ухода. Молился о возможности быть с тем, кого он любил, молился о жизни, в которой бы не был монстром, о жизни, в которой мог бы прижимать к себе любимого без боязни навредить ему.

Вера Джареда в него перевесила его собственную веру в самого себя. В тот вечер, когда Джаред полетел с ним, Дженсен решил, что не позволит ничему в этой жизни помешать ему быть вместе с Джаредом. Когда Джаред отпустил руки, наслаждаясь ветром на своем лице и забыв обо всех проблемах, Дженсен понял, насколько сильно Джаред ему доверяет. Он понял, если кто-то такой хороший и чистый, как Джаред, смог поверить в то, что Дженсен не монстр, тогда в нем, должно быть, было что-такое, что заслуживало того доверия.

Вот почему в первый день Весны Дженсен оказался у входа в пещеру волшебника.

— Я знаю, что ты ищешь, — сказал Волшебник, прежде чем Дженсен успел выговорить хоть слово. — И я могу дать тебе это. Но тебе придется дорого за это заплатить.

 _— Я готов пожертвовать всем ради шанса быть со своим любимым,_ — ответил ему Дженсен.

— Никогда ничего не обещай волшебнику, пока не услышишь все условия сделки, — ответил Волшебник, тяжело опираясь на свой посох и вытягивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на дракона. — То, что ты просишь, — чрезвычайно могущественная магия. И у нее чрезвычайно огромная цена.

Дженсен взял себя в руки и глубоко вздохнул.

_— Назови цену, какую пожелаешь. Я обеспечу тебе все золото мира и все драгоценные камни мира, если это именно то, чего ты хочешь. Я достану тебе манну с небес и гончих из ада. Я сделаю все, что понадобится._

— Ха! Я могу сам достать все это. У тебя есть еще кое-что, что представляет для меня огромную ценность, — что-то, с чем тебе будет очень болезненно расстаться.

 _— Назови, что это, и оно твое,_ — сказал ему Дженсен.

— Я хочу все богатства, что есть в твоей пещере в этот самый момент…

_— Как я и сказал, можешь забрать их все._

— Терпение, мой дорогой друг, — сказал Волшебник, трясясь как осиновый лист и пытаясь устоять на ногах. — Я хочу все богатства, что есть в твоей пещере в этот самый момент… и твой Камень Сердца, — закончил Волшебник с улыбкой.

Дженсен застыл. С сокровищами, что он копил веками, можно было легко расстаться, но его Камень Сердца не был похож ни на какую другую чешую на его теле. Вырвать ее будет так же болезненно, как вырвать из него сердце. Но ради Джареда это была небольшая цена.

_— Он твой._

Волшебник рассмеялся:

— Ах, юная любовь! Она принесла мне много ценных предметов в прошлом, а сейчас дает мне то, чем я никогда за свои восемьсот девятнадцать лет и не надеялся завладеть.

_— Так ты сделаешь это? Превратишь меня в человека?_

— Нет-нет, дорогой друг. Я не могу превратить тебя в человека. Даже Великий Магистр Волшебников и Чернокнижников не сможет этого сделать. Что я могу тебе дать, так это человеческую форму, которую ты сможешь принимать, когда сам захочешь. Это очень похоже на одевание овечьей шкуры на льва, — сказал Волшебник, возвращаясь в свою пещеру.

Дженсен последовал за ним, очень низко пригнувшись на входе и плотно прижав крылья к своему телу, чтобы избежать травм. Хотя пещера и не была такой большой и просторной, как Большой зал на Одинокой горе, она была достаточно вместительной, чтобы Дженсен смог в ней сесть и оставить место со всех сторон для передвижений Волшебника.

— Тебе все равно придется питаться мясом, как и любому дракону, и время от времени подниматься в небо, или твои плечи деформируются, да и крылья тоже, если ты долго не будешь летать, — продолжил Волшебник, ища все зелья и ингредиенты, нужные для заклинания. — Однако я должен тебя предупредить, что у заклинания есть свои риски. Во-первых, если я добавлю хоть на крупинку больше какого-нибудь ингредиента, ты умрешь. Во-вторых, если заклинание будет успешным, то оно сократит продолжительность твоей жизни до продолжительности человеческой.

_— Я в любом случае не смог бы жить без Джареда. Это риск, на который я готов пойти. Сколько лет будет моей человеческой форме?_

— Твоей человеческой форме будет столько же лет, сколько сейчас твоей драконьей в пересчете на человеческие годы, и ты будешь стареть как и любой человек.

_— Это мне подходит._

— Хорошо, — сказал Волшебник, растирая несколько листьев в смесь и выливая ее в миску. — Давай начнем с извлечения Камня Сердца.

 _— Нет!_ — прорычал Дженсен. — _Ты что, меня за дурака считаешь, старик? Я не отдам тебе свой Камень Сердца до тех пор, пока заклинание не подействует._

— Наконец-то ты проявил хоть какой-то такт в общении с Волшебником! — воскликнул Волшебник с улыбкой в голосе. Но когда он обернулся, то его лицо было серьезным, на нем плясали тени, а спина была напряжена. Его подмастерья вздрогнули и отошли в угол, сжимаясь и наблюдая за своим учителем. Он посмотрел дракону прямо в глаза.

— Но уже слишком поздно. Ты пообещал мне свой Камень Сердца в обмен на заклинание, а не взамен успешного превращения. Вот поэтому тебе следовало в начале согласовать все условия до мельчайших деталей, а уже затем давать обещание Волшебнику. Если все пройдет как нужно, тогда ты мне заплатишь всем золотом, что хранится у тебя в пещере. Ты принимаешь мои условия, дракон?

Это был риск, который мог стоить ему жизни и который Дженсен был обязан, нет, который он хотел принять.

— Да.

Я избавлю вас от ужасных подробностей того, что произошло потом, но говорят, что крики дракона стали причиной землетрясения, достаточно сильного, чтобы превратить скалы в пыль.

**Глава 6**

На следующий день после землетрясения вся деревня стояла на ушах. С Одинокой горы попадали большие валуны, раздавив собой множество деревьев, при этом разлетаясь на тысячи мелких осколков. Великое озеро поднялось в воздух и затопило все вокруг перед тем, как снова вернуться в свои берега. В засохшей коричневой почве на пустых полях появились глубокие трещины.

Во всем случившемся Старейшина обвинил дракона. Сказал, что зверь проклял деревню и ее жителей, когда тот отказался отправить ему в жертву еще больше скота. Старейшина стоял в центре деревни и говорил, что дракон запросил двадцать овец, двадцать лам и десять собак от каждых пяти человек в качестве приношения в этом сезоне и в каждом последующем, и если они этого не сделают, то он нашлет еще более страшное проклятие.

Однако слова Старейшины не смогли обвести Джареда вокруг пальца. За все то время, что провел с Дженсеном, он научился не верить во всякие суеверия и бабские сплетни. Джаред знал, что, в отличие от своего отца и старцев, Дженсен никогда не проглатывал Солнце и не был даже на такое способен. И, конечно же, у него не было столько сил, чтобы заставить Землю ходить ходуном. Кроме того, Дженсен был ребенком Солнца, а не ведьмой, которая могла проклясть людей. Джаред верил в это всем своим естеством.

Страх, охвативший его сердце, возник только из-за беспокойства за Дженсена. Единственная причина, по которой Джаред не бросился в гору, когда Земля перестала дрожать, заключалась в том, что он знал, что Дженсена не было в пещере. Дракон сказал Джареду, что полетит на Юг и его не будет два дня и две ночи. Два дня прошли, как Джаред не видел Дженсена, и все это время Джаред не отрывал своего взгляда от земли, ожидая, когда на ней появится большая тень. Ночами он смотрел в небо, ожидая, чтобы дракон закрыл собой весеннюю Луну. Во вторую ночь произошло землетрясение, а Дженсен все еще не вернулся домой к Джареду.

После того как Джаред успокоил Младшую Сестру и в который раз пообещал, что Земля больше не будет сотрясаться, он направился на Одинокую Гору. По пути из деревни Джаред видел, как плакала жена Лучника, а соседские женщины пытались изо всех своих сил ее поддержать. Лучник был одним из людей, которых выбрал Старейшина для того, чтобы те пожертвовали своим скотом в этом сезоне. И у Лучника, как и у Отца, был взрослый сын, который еще не взял себе в жены девушку. Это означало, что Лучник должен был пожертвовать в два раза большим количеством скота, чем остальные. Джареду было жаль несчастного сына Лучника, который, наверное, во всем винил себя. Он решил попросить Дженсена отказаться от жертвоприношения и в этот раз, как сделал Осенью.

Пока Джаред медленно пробирался к логову Дженсена, он обдумывал причины сотрясения Земли. Как бы это глупо ни звучало для нас, Джаред на законных основаниях переживал, не был ли он всему этому причиной. Он задавался вопросом, была ли его любовь настолько запретной, что Боги таким способом решили дать ему об этом знать. А затем он подумал, что это глупо. Почему бы Бог, любой Бог, вдруг решил обратить внимание на кого-то вроде Джареда и его мысли? Но, опять же, Дженсен был дитя Солнца. Возможно, Солнце не хотело, чтобы его дитя общалось с крестьянином Джаредом.

Пока в его голове витали эти самоуничижительные мысли, Джаред словно слышал эхом раздающийся в своей голове голос Дженсена: _«Ты достоин, Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов. Ты достоин меня»._ Он почти чувствовал призрачное касание лба Дженсена к своему собственному — почти. Джаред жаждал чувствовать Дженсена и теплоту его тела на своем по-настоящему. Его шаги ускорились, и вскоре Джаред дошел до логова Дженсена.

Оказавшись на горе в компании только своих мыслей, Джаред позволил себе разозлиться. Он все ждал и ждал, но Дженсен так и не вернулся. Прежде чем Солнце собралось сесть на Западе, Джаред убедил себя, что Дженсен, должно быть, прознал о том, что Джаред привязался к нему, и это его спугнуло с Одинокой горы и он больше никогда сюда не вернется. Мы с вами знаем, что это было глупостью, но для Джареда в тот самый момент такое объяснение происходящего было очень даже правдоподобным. Вытерев слезы и обняв себя руками, Джаред вышел из Большого зала.

Именно тогда он увидел Дженсена. Сначала это была просто точка, приближающаяся с Юга. Затем медленно крошечное существо превратилось в устрашающего дракона. Только вот дракон не был устрашающим. Даже издалека Джаред смог заметить усталость в мышцах Дженсена, когда тот пытался держаться высоко в небе. Его крылья взмахивали намного сильнее, чем обычно, пытаясь удержать его в воздухе, и Дженсен не раз нырял вниз, не в силах бороться с усталостью.

Все мысли, кроме беспокойства за своего друга, исчезли из головы Джареда. Он укрылся за одним из огромных камней, который не пострадал от сотрясения Земли, когда Дженсен приземлялся на скалу. Даже тогда от его крыльев не было сильного ветра, как обычно. Было просто похоже на несильный ветерок и не более.

Как только Дженсен опустился на лапы, Джаред побежал к нему.

— Дженсен! Дженсен, что с тобой произошло?

Заметив приближающегося Джареда, Дженсен наклонил голову, чтобы тот смог его погладить. Джаред провел руками по чешуйкам на его шее и почесал Дженсена под подбородком. Но когда он от этого не замурчал, Джаред только сильнее забеспокоился.

— Ты слаб. Что произошло?

 _— Все хорошо_ , — ответил Дженсен. — _Не переживай, маленький человек._

— Я не маленький, — по привычке ответил Джаред. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

_— Нет. Сначала я должен тебе кое-что показать._

Дженсен отодвинулся от него, и только тогда Джаред заметил большое розовое пятно на том месте, где у Дженсена был Камень Сердца. Прежде чем Джаред успел спросить, что случилось, произошло нечто необычайное. Там, где только что стоял дракон, появился улыбающийся голый мужчина с зелеными глазами и веснушками.

— Дженсен? — выдохнул Джаред.

Мужчина кивнул.

Джаред подбежал к нему, не заботясь о наготе Дженсена, и вцепился ему в плечи, потому что Дженсен выглядел так, что вот-вот собирался потерять сознание.

— Что ты наделал? — закричал Джаред. Он заметил свежий красный шрам на груди Дженсена. — Что ты с собой сделал?

— Я сделал это для тебя, — ответил Дженсен. При звуке настоящего голоса Дженсена, когда все это время Джаред слышал его только у себя в голове, по спине Джареда пробежала дрожь. — Я сделал это, чтобы быть с тобой.

— Со мной? Ты это о чем?

— Помнишь, когда я тебе рассказывал о том, что Весной у драконов начинается брачный сезон? — спросил Дженсен. Джаред кивнул в знак согласия. — Когда дракон выбирает себе пару, он пытается добиться ее, для этого совершая опасное убийство или делая что-то рискованное, чтобы доказать свою любовь. Ради тебя, любовь моя, я расстался со своим Камнем Сердца и всеми сокровищами, которые собирал столетиями, — ради шанса быть с тобой.

— Дженсен… — прошептал Джаред, не находя подходящих слов.

Дженсен опустился на одно колено, широко улыбаясь, хоть каждая часть его нового тела и излучала боль и неудобство, и осторожно взял Джареда за руку.

— Джаред из Деревни меж Холмов, окажешь ли мне честь стать моей парой?

Несколько мгновений назад Джаред думал, насколько он недостоин дружбы с Дженсеном и о том, что все его чувства к Дженсену были недопустимыми. Но Дженсен был рядом с ним, стоял перед ним на коленях, отказался от своего Камня Сердца ради человеческой формы, ради Джареда. Что еще Джаред мог сказать кроме как: «Да! Да, Дженсен. Для меня будет честью стать твоей парой».

Глядя на Дженсена сквозь слезы, Джаред заметил, как удачно драконий облик трансформировался в человеческий. Дженсен широко и красиво улыбался, пока поднимался на ноги, в уголках его глазах собрались морщинки так же, как и в его драконьей форме, когда Джаред смешил его. Его кожа на ощупь показалась немного жестковатой, когда Дженсен вытер слезу, стекающую по щеке Джареда. И когда Джаред положил свою ладонь на грудь Дженсена, то почувствовал огненный жар под ней.

Губы Дженсена, однако, были мягкими и теплыми на ощупь, когда он, легко, как утренняя роса касалась травинки, прижался ими к губам Джареда, скрепляя их связь поцелуем. Свидетелями тому были заходящее Солнце, восходящая Луна и первые Звезды.

Той ночью под Северными Звездами и на весенней траве они занимались любовью. Это было ужасающе прекрасно. Они забыли, кто из них сделал первый шаг и кто за кем последовал, попав под проклятье, что обрушивается на всех молодых влюбленных. Огненная страсть смешивалась с земной преданностью, пока о них не остались напоминанием только покрасневшие щеки и расширенные зрачки. Обрывки едва слышных признаний в любви срывались с губ, пока их сердца бились в унисон. Легчайшие прикосновения кончиков пальцев, ощущение того, что они были одним целым, переполняло их чувства, когда они выводили свои имена над сердцами друг друга.

Дженсен глубоко вбивался в Джареда, наблюдая за своим отражением в черных и бездонных глазах Джареда. Он не мог прекратить прикасаться к Джареду, никак не хотел поверить в то, что _мог_ касаться Джареда, целовать Джареда, водить пальцами по его мягким и пухлым губам. И не мог понять, как так получилось, что он мог стать еще ближе к Джареду, когда они лежали вплотную друг к другу, так близко, насколько могли два существа быть. Но даже когда они двигались как одно целое, Дженсен хотел быть еще ближе, хотел держать свое бесценное сокровище в своих руках и никогда его не отпускать, жить внутри него и быть частью его.

Джаред скользил кончиками пальцев по лопаткам Дженсена, по тем суставам, откуда росли крылья, и почувствовал, как дрожь тела Дженсена передалась ему самому. Восхитительное трение внутри него подводило Джареда к вершине экстаза и обратно. Пока он лежал, глядя на миллионы звезд, светящих им, Дженсен укусил Джареда за шею. Он ощутил, как кровь стекает по его коже, встречая на своем пути жесткие поцелуи Дженсена, и почувствовал, как его тело изогнулось под нежными прикосновениями Дженсена.

Лунный свет молодой Весны танцевал на лице дракона Джареда, целуя его веснушки. Ярко-зеленые глаза его солнечного ангела, которые он узнает где угодно, смотрели на него с неизмеримой любовью и обожанием, когда они нашли божественное блаженство в объятиях друг друга. Они оба лежали, тяжело дыша, прижимаясь друг к другу, пробуя друг друга на вкус, согреваясь тем огнем, что горел в груди у Дженсена, до тех пор, пока Солнце не взошло, чтобы снова их поприветствовать.

***

Первые лучи Солнца упали на Дженсена, и Джаред легонько кончиками пальцев провел по его лицу, слегка изогнутому носу, острой челюсти. Он боялся своих грубых пальцев с застрявшей под ногтями грязью и покрытых синяками от тяжелой работы на поле, которые пятнали красоту Дженсена.

— Я недостоин твоей любви, — прошептал Джаред.

Дженсен взял Джареда за руку и положил ее себе на щеку, целуя при этом ладонь своего возлюбленного.

— Никогда не говори мне этого, — сказал Дженсен, лаская пальцами костяшки на руке Джареда. — Ты достоин, Джаред. Мне нужен только ты.

Джаред улыбнулся, вспоминая о том, как мечтал, чтобы Дженсен ему это сказал. Дженсен коснулся пальцем ямочки на его щеке и начал обводить ее по кругу, от чего Джареду стало щекотно.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Дженсен, положив обе руки Джареду на лицо.

— Сегодня у меня много причин для улыбок, — ответил Джаред. Он провел рукой по груди Дженсена и слегка коснулся шрама над бьющимся сердцем.

— Больно?

— Когда ты прикасаешься — нет, — Дженсен прижал руку сильнее к своей груди. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Джаред чувствовал жар под кожей.

— Я ощущаю твой огонь, — сказал он. А затем почувствовал, как бьется сердце, но только намного быстрее, чем человеческое. — Я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце.

— Оно бьется для тебя.

Джаред покраснел.

— Я уже согласился стать твоей парой. Ты больше не обязан меня добиваться.

— Знаю, но я хотел это сказать, — ответил Дженсен. — Лишиться своего Камня Сердца в обмен на твои прикосновения, на то, что ты можешь чувствовать мое сердцебиение, это никакая не жертва. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

Услышав эти слова из уст Дженсена, Джаред в них почти поверил.

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил он, изучая пальцами узоры из веснушек на груди Дженсена. Его не волновало то, что с ними произойдет, пока его любимый будет рядом с ним.

— Мы могли бы вернуться в твою деревню. Я мог бы стать путешественником, а дракон бы внезапно покинул гору, — ответил Дженсен. А затем, будто кое-что вспомнив, нахмурился. — Принимают ли люди в твоей деревне отношения между двумя мужчинами?

Джаред кивнул.

— Но это сложно. У мужчины может быть любовник, но все равно он должен будет жениться, чтобы обзавестись потомством.

Дженсен крепче сжал Джареда в своих объятиях и притянул его еще ближе.

Джаред усмехнулся.

— Ревнуешь, мой дракон?

— Мне не нравится сама мысль о том, что ты можешь быть с кем-то другим.

— Мне тоже, — признался Джаред. — Помнишь то место, куда мы вместе летали, далеко на Западе? Когда мы там были, я только и думал о том, чтобы построить там дом и жить в нем вместе с тобой до конца своих дней вдали ото всех.

— Ты уверен, любовь моя?

— Я никогда не был ни в чем так уверен в своей жизни. С тобой, Дженсен, я чувствую себя живым. Все эти годы без тебя я был просто тенью в своей собственной жизни. Я начал жить, только когда встретил тебя.

— Тогда все решено. Я отвезу тебя на край света, и мы там устроим нашу жизнь. — сказал Дженсен, переплетая их пальцы и запечатывая свое обещание, поцеловав костяшки на руке Джареда.

— Дженсен, могу я у тебя кое о чем спросить? — поинтересовался Джаред, покусывая губу и глядя на того из-под ресниц.

Дженсен медленно освободил нижнюю губу Джареда из белого плена и провел по ней большим пальцем, ощущая ее нежность и задаваясь вопросом, может ли он бесконечно целовать Джареда.

— Все, что захочешь, любовь моя.

Джаред покраснел еще сильнее, услышав такое обращение. Он знал, что никогда не привыкнет слышать от Дженсена в свой адрес нежности.

— Как думаешь… — начал Джаред и остановился, будучи не уверен в том, следовало ли ему задавать этот вопрос. Он отвел взгляд и заметил, какими раскрасневшимися были их тела, прижатые друг к другу, с переплетенными ногами. Дженсен обнял его крепче и улыбнулся. И только тогда до Джареда дошло, что он теперь был парой Дженсена. И у него больше не было никаких сомнений и неуверенности в том, что он может у него спрашивать, а что нет.

— Как думаешь, ты бы мог отказаться от приношения в этом сезоне, раз мы решили покинуть это место навсегда?

— Приношение? Об этом я еще не думал, — ответил Дженсен. — Если это сделает тебя счастливым, я больше не собираюсь требовать приношений от твоей деревни, Джаред.

— Это бы сделало меня очень счастливым. С увеличением количества скота для приношения семья Лучника не сможет…

Дженсен приподнялся на одной руке и посмотрел на Джареда, смахивая с лица того непослушный локон.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под этим «увеличением количества скота для приношения»?

Джаред в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Ну, ты попросил по четыре козы, четыре ламы и две собаки с каждого мужчины в этом сезоне, поэтому…

— Нет, подожди. Все эти двенадцать лет я просил только одну козу и две ламы с четырех мужчин, — сказал Дженсен. — И никогда собаку. Кроме того, что бы я делал с собаками? Они милые на вид и ужасные на вкус.

— Но Старейшина сказал… Дженсен, все эти годы Старейшина брал по две козы, три ламы и по собаке с пятерых мужчин, говоря всем нам, что ты этого требуешь, — скороговоркой произнес Джаред. — И буквально вчера он сказал, что Земля сотрясалась от того, что ты проклял деревню, когда Старейшина отказался увеличить по твоей просьбе количество скота.

— Это же глупо. Как дракон я могу делать множество вещей, но трясти земли — не одна из них, — сказал Дженсен. — И я не обсуждал никаких новых условий со Старейшиной.

Джаред моментально вскочил на ноги и начал искать свою одежду. И пока он одевался, решил все объяснить Дженсену:

— Теперь мне все понятно. Старейшина брал дополнительный скот как бы для тебя и продавал его в других деревнях. Каждый сезон крытая повозка покидала деревню и возвращалась назад через неделю. Теперь я знаю, что в ней было.

Дженсен тоже поднялся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Старейшина обманывал нас все последние двенадцать лет, — ответил Джаред. — И именно он сделал тебя Монстром в глазах жителей деревни. В течение последних нескольких лет он обвинял тебя в том, что ты насылал на нас проклятья, тем самым настраивая жителей против тебя. Он сеял семена страха и ненависти и недавно начал намекать, что пора бы отправиться на охоту, чтобы убить тебя.

Дженсен ахнул, вспомнив раздавленную скорлупу от яиц, в которых были его братья и сестры.

— Не бойся, мой дракон, — сказал Джаред, положив свою ладонь Дженсену на щеку. — Сейчас я отправлюсь в деревню и обличу хитрость Старейшины перед людьми. Они поймут.

Дженсен поймал руку Джареда, когда тот отвернулся, и притянул его ближе.

— В этом нет необходимости, Джаред. Давай улетим сейчас. Мы можем оставить Старейшину, твоего отца, деревню, все это позади и начать все заново.

— Так и будет, — пообещал Джаред. — Но я должен сообщить людям об обмане Старейшины. Я скоро вернусь.

С этими словами Джаред покинул Дженсена и направился в деревню.

**Глава 7**

Джаред с Дженсеном не знали, что Волшебник и его четверо подмастерий прибыли в деревню накануне вечером и сняли комнату у местного трактирщика. Волшебник хотел дать Дженсену пару дней передышки, прежде чем забрать у него обещанные богатства. С собой они захватили десять огромных телег, чтобы на них вывезти сокровища дракона. Волшебнику думалось, что десяти телег не хватит и им придется еще раз вернуться, чтобы забрать все сокровища, потому что кроме этого у них ничего больше не было. И он был прав — волшебники всегда правы. Но я избавлю вас от утомительных подробностей и нудных подсчетов того, как Волшебник с подмастерьями измеряли количество золота у Дженсена.

Вы должны знать, что Четвертый подмастерье очень сильно напился — напился до такой степени, что начал хвастаться тем, как он и его учитель забрали у Дракона его Камень Сердца. Ему даже удалось разболтать всю информацию, что он знал об убийстве драконов, Лучнику намного грациознее, чем ром в своей щербатой кружке, покачиваясь в такт веселенькой мелодии. А еще он между делом упомянул, что их компания прибыла в Деревню меж Холмов, чтобы забрать у Дракона все его богатство. Зато Лучник, не теряя времени, сразу же поспешил к Старейшине, чтобы поделиться с тем только что обретенными важными знаниями.

Старейшина, который не мог заснуть, не пересчитав все свои золотые монеты, дал одну Лучнику, будучи уверен в том, что в скором будущем получит еще больше. Еще до того как первые лучи Солнца коснулись Земли, Старейшина собрал всех в центре деревни. Он поднялся на высокий пень и начал держать речь. Старейшина толковал о растущих требованиях Дракона, когда дело касалось приношений, говорил о печальном состоянии бедных людей, таких как Лучник и Отец, которые должны были выбирать между возможной смертью от голода и смертью своих детей.

Деревня вторила его протестам.

— Убить дракона не так-то просто. На самом деле это было бы практически невозможно при обычных обстоятельствах, — объяснял Старейшина. — Но Боги указали нам на решение. — Старейшина говорил о слабом месте Дракона — розовой плоти, где когда-то была непробиваемая чешуя, как раз над сердцем зверя.

Он сказал, что Лучник убьет Дракона, потому что он настолько хитер, что смог получить важную информацию, и что именно ему посчастливится выпустить железную стрелу прямо в сердце Дракона. Услышав это, толпа разразилась аплодисментами радости и одобрения. Лучник, красный как помидор, стоял рядом со Старейшиной и поклялся убить Дракона или умереть, пытаясь это сделать.

Пока деревня рукоплескала Лучнику, Старейшина потирал свои жадные ручонки. Если все пойдет по плану, завтра он сможет стать самым богатым человеком во всем мире. Он планировал забрать все богатство, накопленное Драконом, как только того убьют жители деревни.

— Как посмел Дракон пообещать богатство, которое нужно мне, кому-то другому, — думал он. — Я заставлю Дракона дорого за это заплатить, — пообещал сам себе Старейшина. — В конце концов, я ждал этого дня целых двенадцать лет.

Несчастный Джаред, не подозревающий о неприятностях, которые ожидали его возлюбленного, вернулся домой на рассвете. И застал своего отца, собирающегося на охоту.

— Вся деревня сплотилась, чтобы убить Дракона, — сказал отец, увидев Джареда. — Тебе тоже следовало бы пойти.

Сердце Джареда болезненно сжалось в груди, и на мгновение закружилась голова, словно землю вырвали у него из-под ног.

— Д-дракона? Но зачем?

— Зачем? Зачем?! — взревел Отец. — Это чудовище мучило нас годами, и теперь оно хочет, чтобы мы присылали ему еще больше скота. Чудовище надо убить.

— Он не чудовище! — закричал в ответ Джаред. — У него есть имя. Его зовут Дженсен, но никак не Чудовище.

— Глупец! У тварей, подобных этому чудовищу, нет имен. Ты слишком много времени провел с этой тварью и стал еще глупее, чем был раньше.

— Думай обо мне что хочешь, Отец, но умоляю меня выслушать. Не Дженсен здесь чудовище.

Отец дал Джареду пощечину:

— Перестань называть это чудовище по имени!

— Отец, пожалуйста. Ты должен меня выслушать. Старейшина одурачил нас всех, — сказал Джаред. Он держал руки отца в своих и рассказывал: — Старейшина придумал всю эту сказку про то, что Дженсен хочет больше скота, а сам продавал наш скот по другим деревням за золото. Дженсен никогда не просил больше чем одну козу и две ламы с четырех мужчин. Все остальное неправда.

— Отец говорит, что Дракон проклял нас, и именно поэтому Земля дрожала, — кротко сказала Младшая Сестра из-за юбки Мачехи.

— Нет, милая, у дракона нет такой силы.

— Дракон — это результат колдовства и черной магии, — сказал Отец. — Поэтому он еще как способен наслать на нас проклятье.

— Нет, неправда, — настаивал Джаред. — Он дитя Солнца.

Отец ахнул.

— Ты снова это сделал! Ты не только упорно называешь Чудовище, которое годами изводило нашу деревню, по имени, обвиняешь во лжи нашего Старейшину, который много раз рисковал своей жизнью, ведя за нас переговоры с Драконом, но и богохульствуешь, называя эту тварь дитя Солнца.

— Быть драконом не значит быть чудовищем, Отец. Люди тоже могут быть чудовищами. С одним я прожил всю свою жизнь.

Джаред расслышал, как всхлипнула его Мачеха, в глазах Отца плескалась ярость, отчего его лицо сделалось ярко-красным.

— Как ты смеешь! — Отец поднял руку, чтобы снова ударить Джареда, но в этот раз Джаред его остановил.

— Ты меня больше никогда не ударишь! — спокойно, но с металлом в голосе произнес Джаред.

Отец выхватил руку.

— Ты вырос высокомерным и глупым, — Джаред видел чистую ненависть в глазах своего Отца. Раньше такого он не замечал скорее всего потому, что никогда не осмеливался смотреть Отцу в глаза. — У меня сейчас нет времени с тобой разбираться. Охотничий отряд уже ушел, и мне нужно их нагнать. Ты у меня еще получишь, но только когда я вернусь.

— Охотничий отряд уже ушел? — в ужасе прошептал Джаред.

Отец злобно улыбнулся:

— Да, ушел, как только первые лучи Солнца коснулись земли. Если Боги были благосклонны, то твой любимый дракон уже закован в железные кандалы на своей горе.

— Нет! — закричал Джаред. И слышал за своей спиной отцовский смех, пока бежал к горе. К тому времени, как Джаред добрался до логова Дженсена, его икры пекло от напряжения. Но дракона нигде не было видно. Джаред выкрикивал имя Дженсена в Большом зале, но в ответ слышал только свой голос, отражавшийся от голых стен эхом.

Надеясь на то, что Дженсена не было на месте потому, что тот отправился на охоту, Джаред выбежал из Большого зала, зовя любимого по имени, но ответа так и не было. Мягкая трава, на которой они занимались любовью несколько часов назад, все еще была покрыта росой, и Джаред упал на нее на колени. Он посмотрел на Восток и увидел восходящее Солнце. Джаред закрыл глаза и начал молиться, прося знака, хоть чего-нибудь, говорящего о том, что Дженсен был жив.

И вскоре он услышал его — могучий рев дракона, исходящий с северной стороны Одинокой горы. Вскочив на ноги, Джаред побежал на звук. Каждый пронзительный крик, каждый рев, наполненный безысходностью и болью, исходящие от Дженсена, пронзали сердце Джареда и заставляли его бежать быстрее каждый раз, как он слышал его зов. Все тело Джареда болело, ноги готовы были в любой момент подкоситься от изнеможения, свисающие низко ветки с недавно распустившимися почками оставляли глубокие порезы на лице и теле Джареда, но он и не думал останавливаться.

Джаред бежал до тех пор, пока не нашел Дженсена, пойманного в огромную железную сеть, которая смяла его крылья. Он видел, что Дженсен старался не причинить вреда людям. Он мог бы сжечь огнем своих обидчиков, но так этого не сделал и только пытался выпутаться из ловушки. Джаред не слышал голоса Дженсена в своей голове. А Дженсен не мог превратиться в человека, чтобы поговорить с нападающими — железо нейтрализовало магию.

Придавленный тяжелой железной сеткой Дженсен не мог нормально поднять свою голову, а когти никак не могли ухватиться за скользкий мох. Дженсен боролся и тряс головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя скрепы, и кричал от безысходности после каждой неудачной попытки. Двадцать напуганных мужчин держали сеть, которая сдерживала Дженсена, пока остальные вонзали через сеть в него свои вилы и били дубинками.

И только тогда Джаред заметил Лучника, поднимающего в воздух свой лук и направляющего стрелу прямо в сердце Дженсена.

Время, казалось, остановилось, пока Джаред бежал к Дженсену. Это было самое длинное и самое короткое в его жизни расстояние, что он преодолел. Джаред слышал крики людей, рев Дженсена и смех Старейшины. Он видел тот самый момент, когда стрела вылетела из лука Лучника, видел, как она летела по воздуху и приближалась к Дженсену. Все в мире покрылось дымкой, когда взгляд Джареда зафиксировался на железном наконечнике стрелы, которая через пару коротких мгновений попала в него.

Джаред почувствовал тот самый момент, когда наконечник стрелы пронзил его грудь и попал в его сердце. Это была ни с чем не сравнимая боль. Такая боль, с которой сравнима была только смерть. Джаред знал, что его сердце пыталось биться со стрелой внутри, чтобы он смог в последний раз взглянуть на своего любимого. Но мир вокруг слишком быстро почернел, и Джаред смог лишь расслышать полный боли и страдания рев _Чудовища._

**ГЛАВА 8**

Многие из нас живут своей жизнью вполне счастливо и спокойно, хотя сами об этом и не подозревают. Но для некоторых несчастных есть день, который, по их мнению, должен был быть хорошим, день, который они думали, что должен быть счастливым и что Солнце благословит их своими лучами, день, в который, по их мнению, они должны были быть в безопасности и вместе со своими любимыми. Но тогда судьба могла сыграть с ними злую шутку, и их жизнь изменилась бы навсегда.

Для Дженсена и для Джареда это был именно тот день.

Вот Дженсен сытно перекусывает козой, улыбаясь самому себе при мысли о том, что он скоро покинет человеческий город и проведет остаток дней со своим возлюбленным в краю, напоминающем рай. А вот он уже в железных путах, неспособный двигаться, неспособный летать, неспособный превратиться в человека, неспособный телепатически общаться — неспособный ничего сделать, но все же тщетно пытающийся бороться, пока люди вонзают со всех сторон в его тело вилы. Было очень тяжело сдерживаться и не дышать огнем, чтобы не сжечь дотла каждого нападающего. Именно голос Джареда в голове Дженсена, говорящий, что он сам может решать, быть монстром или нет, останавливал его.

Затем, прежде чем Дженсен смог понять, что происходит, лучник направил на него стрелу, целясь прямо в розовое пятно плоти, оставшееся после того, как он лишился Камня Сердца. Пойманный в ловушку, без единого шанса на спасение, Дженсен попятился назад, чтобы дыхнуть огнем и сжечь своих захватчиков дотла, но увидел Джареда перед собой. Его храбрый, прекрасный и глупый человек стоял между ним и опасностью, закрывая Дженсена своим телом.

Люди верили, что Дженсен мог сотрясать Землю своей силой. Но он не мог. Но после того, как Джаред упал, после того, как Дженсен беспомощно наблюдал за алым, расцветающим, будто роза, пятном на груди Джареда и за тем, как навсегда сомкнулись его ореховые глаза, рев Дженсена сотряс землю под ними. Дракон изрыгал пламя, сжигая людей, что держали железную сетку над ним, и вырвался на свободу.

Первым побежал Старейшина, а за ним Лучник, а затем и все остальные мужчины из охотничьего отряда, что остались живы.

Дженсен обернулся в человека и упал на колени рядом с Джаредом, осторожно вынимая из его груди стрелу, что отняла у него его любовь. Кровь рванулась наружу и оросила руки Дженсена. На его руках была кровь возлюбленного, и она запеклась в каждой бороздке и линии на его ладони, как грязь на руках Джареда после того, как он весь день проработал в поле. Джаред всегда переживал о том, чтобы не вымазать Дженсена и его сокровища своими руками. А сейчас именно Дженсен запачкал кровью красивое лицо Джареда, пока держал его в своих руках.

— Джаред? — прошептал Дженсен, зная, что не получит ответа, и почувствовал себя раздавленным, словно скорлупа от яиц его братьев и сестер, когда ему ответила только тишина. — Я должен был умереть в тот день, — подумал он. Если бы он умер, Джаред бы был жив.

Еще одна особенность драконов была в том, что они никогда не плакали. Они потеряли эту способность много веков назад. Но в тот день из зеленых глаз Дженсена скатилась одна-единственная слеза и упала Джареду на щеку. Это было чудом, несомненно, но этого чуда было недостаточно, чтобы вернуть Джареда к жизни.

Лучи Солнца пробивались через густые кроны деревьев, и капли росы на траве сияли, словно звезды на Земле. Джаред всегда называл Дженсена дитя Солнца. «Тогда почему, — вопрошал Дженсен, — почему Солнце сияет так ярко и прекрасно, когда весь мой мир померк?» Почему все выглядело так, будто Солнце помогало густым зеленым деревьям создать идеальную могилу для его любимого, для его Джареда? Почему Солнце не стало огненно-красным и не спалило все, к чему могло прикоснуться?

Если Солнце этого не сделает, это сделает он сам. Дженсен положил Джареда обратно на постель из мха, где солнечные лучи коснулись травы, и сложил венок из ландышей вокруг головы Джареда. Он не торопился, тщательно выбирая и срывая каждый цветок дрожащими руками. «Если бы Джаред это делал, то у него получилось бы лучше», — подумал Дженсен. У Джареда были тонкие и аккуратные пальцы. А Дженсен был грубым. Чудовище рядом с безупречным Джаредом.

Закончив с этим, Дженсен обернулся в свою истинную форму. То, во что он превратился, не было драконом, и это не был Дженсен, принадлежащий Джареду, это было _чудовище._

Дракон поднялся на самую вершину Одинокой горы и заревел. И как только люди из Деревни меж Холмов задрожали от страха, Дракон выдохнул огонь, дым от которого заставил утреннее Солнце стать кроваво-красным. Вскоре все вокруг занялось огнем, который жадно поедал не только деревья, но и плоть.

Влюбленные обнимали друг друга, матери прижимали детей к своей груди, мужчины заливали водой свои хижины, а некоторые просто бежали в лес. Голос эхом звучал в их головах:

_— Вы называли меня чудовищем и забрали все, что мне было дорого. А теперь вы получите то, чего просили — чудовище! Мои крылья принесут с собой ураганы, мой огонь превратит вас в пепел, и своим дыханием я дарую вам всем смерть!_

Слезы наполнили глаза Дженсена, когда его взгляд упал на скалу, над которой они с Джаредом занимались прошлой ночью любовью. С размытым взором Дженсен опаливал огнем всех и все, что видел. Он поджег верхушки деревьев, и леса сгорали, принося смерть тем, кто был под ними. В деревне взорвались бочки с навозом, орошая горящим янтарем жителей деревни. Пламя, шипящее и плюющееся, дико мерцало желтым, неспешно достигая крыш рядом с собой, принося с собой смерть и хаос.

Люди плакали, умоляли, кричали. Всюду, куда они могли добежать и что они могли видеть, было в огне. Дым наполнял их легкие, а пламя пожирало их плоть. Старейшина, который был одет в богатые шелка, катался по земле, пока пламя обжигало его спину. Брошенный ребенок стоял посреди улицы и плакал, наблюдая за тем, как огонь поглощал его любимую игрушку. Женщина, потерявшая своего ребенка в пожаре на крыше, бегала по центру деревни, рвя на себе волосы.

Дженсен все это видел, но был непрошибаем, как и его Камень Сердца. Он отдал свое сердце кому-то, и этот кто-то лежал на склоне горы мертвый.

Расположившись на верхушке колокольни, Дженсен дышал огнем на все четыре стороны, ничего не чувствуя в тот миг, пока весь мир вокруг него полыхал.

***

Волшебник, что помог Дженсену превратиться в человека, был очень старым, даже по магическим меркам. Он был проницательным и хитрым, но все же хорошим человеком. Когда он спускался по Северному склону Одинокой горы, с противоположной стороны от бушующих пожаров, то едва слышно проклинал своих никчемных подмастерий, которые не смогли справиться с соблазном и напились. Северная сторона горы была похожа на рай, а ее южная — была адом, и Волшебник был рад, что оказался в безопасности.

Он без труда нашел тело Джареда, хотя и понятия не имел, что с ним делать. Может, ему следовало бы вернуть тело Дракону и заново воззвать к его человечности? Волшебник не знал. Он только знал, что должен был найти тело возлюбленного Дракона, разве чтобы извиниться перед трупом и помолиться за безопасное путешествие его души в Небытландию.

Увидев тело, Волшебник знал, что произошло чудо — не то чудо, что вернуло бы мальчика, но чудо, которое бы помогло магу в этом.

Склонившись рядом с телом Джареда, Волшебник заметил одинокую драконью слезу, что все еще неподвижно покоилась на щеке Джареда, словно ожидая, как кто-нибудь подойдет и расскажет ей о ее предназначении в этом мире. Он взял травинку, поднял ею слезу, рожденную от настоящей любви, и начал колдовать.

***

От деревни остались одни остовы, когда Джаред до нее добрался, но большинство жителей остались живы и бегали кругами вокруг того, что когда-то было их жилищем. У многих горела одежда на спинах, другие с криками катались по земле. Дети всхлипывали по углам, а матери ревели перед своими горящими домами, оплакивая своих детей, с которыми они никогда не смогут больше попрощаться. Но еще не было слишком поздно.

Джаред издалека заметил Дженсена, сидящего на колокольне, изрыгающего пламя и разрушающего каждый дом в деревне, один за другим. Когда Джаред подошел ближе, он увидел огонь в груди дракона, пылающий как никогда ярко, словно второе солнце, скрытое за дымовыми облаками.

— Дженсен! — закричал он, оказавшись у колокольни. — Дженсен! Остановись, пожалуйста!

Дженсен слышал его голос, но не _слушал_ Джареда. Он громко и пронзительно заревел, увидев Джареда, огонь снова вспыхнул в его груди. 

— Джаред! — закричал Брат откуда-то позади него. — Не приближайся к Дракону!

Джаред не сдвинулся ни на дюйм и стоял перед Дженсеном, уверенный в том, что сквозь бесчисленные безликие крики и даже через собственную боль Дженсен сможет его услышать.

— Дженсен, — прошептал Джаред, потому что знал — Дженсен его слышит где-то глубоко в своем сердце. Он поднял руку вверх, потянувшись ею в сторону своего любимого.

Дженсен снова заревел на Джареда, прежде чем что-то в нем не щелкнуло, и огонь в его глазах угас.

 _— Джаред_ , — услышал он шепот Дженсена в своей голове.

— Да, это я.

_— Я что, в Небытландии? Мое собственное пламя поглотило меня самого, как я и хотел?_

— Нет, Дженсен. Ты жив, и я тоже. Волшебник оживил меня.

_— Нет. Ты, ты игра моего воображения и обман разбитого сердца. Даже Волшебникам не под силу оживить мертвого._

— Под силу, если у них есть подходящие ингредиенты. Ему нужна была драконья слеза, и так получилось, что кое-какой дракон залил слезами мое тело, испортив мою рубаху, — ответил Джаред, смеясь сквозь собственные слезы.

 _— Джаред, любовь моя!_ — воскликнул Дженсен, взлетел с колокольни и опустился на землю. Джаред вытянул руку, и Дженсен прижался к ладони своим лбом. Пока Джаред гладил ему шею, Дженсен прошептал:

_— Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда._

— Ты никогда меня не потеряешь. Я принадлежу тебе, как и ты принадлежишь мне.

— Убей его! Убей его! — закричал Старейшина. Дженсен с Джаредом, повернувшись, посмотрели на него и поняли, что за спиной того стояла вся деревня, уставившись на них с открытым ртом. — Где Лучник? — выплюнул Старейшина.

 _— Я сжег его заживо_ , — услышал Джаред Дженсена в своей голове, как и все остальные, судя по их испуганным вздохам.

— Найдите сына Лучника! Убейте его! Он спалил мне спину! Убейте его сейчас же, приказываю! — кричал Старейшина до тех пор, пока не охрип. Джаред чувствовал, что Дженсен был готов снова всех опалить огнем.

— Нет! — закричал Джаред, вставая между Дженсеном и людьми, но более вероятно, что между людьми и их смертью.

— Джаред, отойди от этой твари.

— Заткнись, Отец. Еще одно слово и от тебя останется только пустое место.

Отец ахнул.

— Как посмел…

— Разве ты не слышал, что я только что сказал? — спросил Джаред, не отступая назад. — Зат-кнись. Дорогой отец, — и Джаред повернулся к жителям деревни: — Прежде чем вы назовете Дракона, Дженсена, чудовищем, послушайте, что я вам скажу. Старейшина каждый сезон брал намного больше скота, чем требовал от него Дракон, и продавал его по другим городам. Все эти годы каждая семья, которой приходилось голодать, потому что они все жертвовали якобы дракону, могла жить счастливо, если бы не Старейшина. Подумайте об этом. Разве вы хоть раз видели, чтобы Дракон совершал хоть что-нибудь чудовищное, или вы слышали это только от Старейшины, того самого Старейшины, который морил нас голодом все эти двенадцать лет? — прокричал Джаред.

Никто не ответил. Ярость пожаров сошла практически на нет, и в наступившей тишине, когда люди замолчали, Джаред мог слышать потрескивание углей. Джаред чувствовал, как неловко было Дженсену каждую секунду, полностью понимая желание своего возлюбленного защитить его, особенно после того, что случилось ранее.

— А что по поводу дымящихся руин вокруг тебя? — спросил Старейшина, снова обращая внимание жителей к Дженсену. — Чем ты это объяснишь?

— Вы убили возлюбленного Дракона, — спокойно ответил Джаред. — А чего вы ожидали?

— Ты обручился с драконом? — зло выплюнул Отец. — Ты выродок… — Дженсен зарычал позади Джареда, и Отец тут же заткнулся.

— Жители Деревни меж Холмов! — громко начал Джаред. — Невозможно восполнить утраты того, что здесь сегодня произошло, и пусть многие из вас об этом не просили, именно вы спровоцировали Дракона. Мы с Дженсеном сейчас вас покинем, чтобы вы смогли оплакать тех, кого потеряли, и то, чего вы лишились. Одинокая гора теперь принадлежит вам. Вы все еще можете найти себе пристанище на Северном ее склоне, который не был тронут пламенем. Выберете ли вы Старейшину своим вожаком, решать только вам. Если вы так поступите, то собственными руками уготовите для себя погребальный костер.

— Джаред, ты не можешь уйти, — сказала Мачеха, сделав шаг вперед со слезами на глазах, держа на руках Младшую Сестру. Джаред всегда знал, что Мачеха, Младшая Сестра и Брат его любили. Но они не любили его достаточно сильно, чтобы защищать от нападок Отца. И их любви было недостаточно для того, чтобы он остался.

— Я должен уйти, — ответил Джаред. — Место, где ненавидят моего любимого, не может быть моим домом.

Джаред развернулся, и Дженсен был уже готов: он опустился, чтобы Джаред смог взобраться на его спину. Жители деревни в шоке наблюдали за тем, как двое влюбленных улетали из горящего ада в сторону своего рая.

***

Джаред стоял посреди золотого рисового поля, глядя на долину, раскинувшуюся внизу, вдыхая свежий воздух и напевая себе под нос старинную песню.

 _— Приготовься, маленький человек_ , — услышал Джаред у себя в голове.

— Я не маленький, — прокричал он Дракону в небе, но все равно приготовился к сильному порыву ветра, когда Дракон начал приземляться.

— Сколько они заплатили? — спросил Джаред, когда Дженсен превратился в человека.

— Твои прекрасные золотые скульптуры очень популярны. Они, как всегда, восхитительны, но не так, как их создатель, — сказал Дженсен, наслаждаясь румянцем, который тронул щеки его возлюбленного от услышанного комплимента. — Король с Севера дал мне достаточно золота, чтобы нам хватило на следующий сезон, и заказал еще десять.

— Ты успел подкрепиться?

— Сегодня я поймал пуму, — с ухмылкой ответил Дженсен и взял рубаху, которую ему протянул Джаред, натянув ее на себя через голову.

— И это должно меня впечатлить? — спросил Джаред, легонько прикасаясь к розовому шраму на груди Дженсена.

— Может, мне следует следующую добычу принести сюда и положить ее к твоим ногам, чтобы ты смог понять, насколько я могу быть впечатляющим, — сказал Дженсен и притянул Джареда для поцелуя.

Пока поцелуй не перешел в более страстный, Джаред отодвинулся.

— М-м-м… сначала помой свой рот. Я чувствую вкус пумы. Фу!

— Что бы ты понимал в изысканном драконьем вкусе.

— Именно поэтому я приготовил для себя лимонный пирог, — сказал, улыбаясь, Джаред. — Я могу питаться своей скудной человеческой едой, а ты можешь наслаждаться своим изысканным вкусом.

— Разве ты не поделишься своей едой со своим возлюбленным? — спросил Дженсен с притворным ужасом. — Похоже, я совершил ужасную ошибку при выборе пары.

— Попробуй только помечтать о другой паре, я выслежу этого дракона и убью его, всадив ему стрелу в пасть, — сказал Джаред, кусая Дженсена за губу.

— Ты сам знаешь, что это не убьет дракона. К счастью для тебя, я твой, а ты мой, — рассмеялся Дженсен.

— Мой дракон, — прошептал Джаред, притягивая Дженсена к себе. Он улыбнулся, когда Дженсен коснулся своим лбом лба Джареда, и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

Двое влюбленных стояли в объятиях друг друга, пока Солнце садилось за их спинами. Когда стемнело, они направились в дом, который построили над огромной и прекрасной долиной, наполненной пением птиц, шумом бегущих рек и ароматом мириад цветов. Джаред ни разу не усомнился в том, что достоин любви Дженсена, а Дженсен больше никогда не чувствовал себя чудовищем, когда Джаред касался его в его драконьем обличии. В любящих объятиях друг друга они жили своей жизнью… долго и счастливо.


End file.
